Sleeping Beauty And The Beast
by Rogue gaL
Summary: COMPLETED A magical and fantastc fantasy version of Rogue and Remy. Rogue is the sleeping beauty which meets a beast but learns that beauty isn't everything.And Remy must soon fight for his Rogue, to prove he loves her truely. Bad summery but PURE ROMY!
1. A Curse

**I know It may be a bit late but I'm so sorry if you're a victim or a family member is a victim to the Hurricane Katrina and the storm search which happened after it. I pray that you will all get through this difficult time.**

**Okay so let me explain how this goes Rogue is the Princess 'Aurora' and Remy is a Prince 'Phillip' who has to marry Rogue when he is older. But White Queen has a spell put on her as a baby. Her father and mother give her too the 3 fairies and let her have a life as a peasant girl. 16 years later one of her friends gets lost and ends up in a castle. The beast (Remy) captures him and Rogue must go to save him. So that's how it all begins. And I can't put the songs in as it is a rule that I can't do that.**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter One A Curse**

In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen, King Logan and Queen Raven. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora-Marie Howlett. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

"Joyfully now to our princess we come, Bringing gifts and all good wishes too. We pledge our loyalty anew. Hail to the princess Aurora-Marie ! All of her subjects adore her! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Aurora-Marie!" people shouted in celebration as the gathered round the outside of the castle and inside, just so they could see the Princess.

Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrated the long awaited royal birth. And good King Logan and his Queen Raven made welcome their life long friend.

"Their royal highnesses, King Jean-Luc and prince Remy!" shouted an announcer.

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Remy, Jean-Luc's son and heir to Logan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

"The most honoured and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Ororo, mistress Jean, and mistress Kitty.

"Oh, the little darling!" said Kitty as she pinched the beautiful babies cheeks. The baby already had hair. Very short of course. The three fairies turned to the King and Queen. "Your majesties."

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." said Ororo as she walked to the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Ororo waved her wand in the air and the baby laughed as the glitter went over her. "One gift, beauty rare, full of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red red rose, she'll walk with springtime wherever she goes."

Jean walked to the cradle the baby was in and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Tiny Princess, my gift, is the gift of song." Jean pointed her wand at the girl and the Princess' laugh was even more beautiful. "One gift, the gift of song, melody her whole life long, the nightingale's her troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to her door."

Kitty then walked over to the Princess' cradle and looked down at the smiling Princess. Kitty smiled and pulled a funny face. Ororo coughed to make her hurry up with the wish.

"Oh like, sorry. Sweet Princess, my gift shall be the gift of…" Wind blew in from the windows, a powerful wind and knocked the three fairies over. The castle doors opened suddenly and smoke entered. Thunder and lighting stuck into the castle and there stood the evil Fairy White Queen.

"Oh my it's White Queen!" said Ororo.

"What does she like, want the evil bi…"

"Shh Kitty." interrupted Jean.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Logan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." said White Frost as she looks to the three fairies.

Kitty was quite offended and marched over to White Queen but Ororo held her back.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." carried on White Queen.

"You weren't wanted!" shouted Kitty, being held back by Ororo.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, your Excellency?" asked Queen Raven.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." said White Queen. The three fairies quickly covered the cradle with the Princess in it, to protect her. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" cried Queen Raven as she took her baby in her arms.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed White Queen.

"Seize that creature!" shouted Logan.

"Stand back you fools!" shouted White Queen. She then disappeared in a flash of lighting, laughing at the sight of the distressed King and Queen.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Kitty still has her gift to give." said Ororo looking at the crying Queen Raven.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" asked Queen Raven.

"Oh no, your majesty." said Kitty.

"Maleficents powers are far too great than are own." explained Ororo.

"But she can help!" said Jean.

"But ..." started Kitty unsure what to do. Ororo pushed her towards the Queen who had the Princess in her arms.

"Just do your best dear."

"Sweet princess, if through this like, wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of like, hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in like sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss like, the spell shall break. For true love conquers all." explained Kitty. "Wow I'm good."

But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Silly fiddle faddle!" said Ororo, annoyed about the curse which had been put on the Princess Marie-Aurora.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." reassured Jean.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop White Queen." pointed out Kitty.

"Of course not. But what will?" asked Ororo.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her." said Jean.

"Reason? With Maleficent?" asked Kitty.

"Well, she can't be all bad." said Jean.

"Oh, yes, she can." argued Ororo.

"I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!" shouted Kitty getting more angrier as she thought of the beautiful Princess.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way." reasoned Ororo. "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness."

"Well, that would make me like happy."

"But there must be some way ... There he is!"

"There he is?" asked both Kitty and Jean.

"I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." said Ororo as she pecked through the doors. She sneaked around the corner. "Follow me!" Ororo minimized herself, the other two follow her into the insides of a something on the table.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" said Ororo.

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower." said Jean.

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger." said Ororo. "She'll be perfectly safe.

"Until White Queen sends a frost." pointed out Jean.

"Yes, a ... oh dear!" said Ororo dissipointed. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"But what won't she expect, she knows everything." pointed out Kitty.

"Oh but she doesn't dear. White Queen doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." explained Jean.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" shouted Ororo excited. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, it's a lovely little place with a nice village. "Yes, yes, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..."

"Explain what?" asked Kitty confused.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in a village near France."

"Oh, that's very nice of them." said Jean not realising who the peasant woman were.

"Who are they?" asked Kitty.

"Turn around!" ordered Ororo. While Kitty and Jean turn to face the mirror, Ororo changes their clothes into peasant ones.

"Iih ... why, it's ... us!" said Jean realising what Ororo meant.

"You mean, we, us?" asked Kitty.

"Take care of the baby?"

"Why not?" said Ororo happy about her plan.

"Oh, i'd like that!" said Jean.

"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" said Kitty. She looked down to her dress realising it was pink. She used her wand to turn it blue.

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" shouted an excited Jean.

"You really think we can?"

"If humans can do it, so can we." said Ororo.

"And we have our magic to help us." said Kitty.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too." Ororo used her wand to take away the three of their wings and took their wands.

"You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Kitty.

"And that's why White Queen will never suspect.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Kitty.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Ororo.

"I'll take care of the baby!" said Jean excited.

"Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once." said Ororo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Logan and his people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as White Queen's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

"It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" shouted White Queen. She was sitting on her throne as her servents bowed down to her, scared of what she might do.

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ..." said one of the scared servants.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked White Queen.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." said the other servant.

"Cradle?" asked White Queen, not believing her ears.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said the first servant.

"Cradle?" White Queen looked to her silver bird. _"_Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" White Queen started to laugh. "Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ..." abruptly stopped laughing. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!"White Frost used her powers to blow them out of her sight. She looked back at her silver evil bird. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair ofsunshine worthy aurbun hairand lips red as the rose." explained White Frost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you all think? I know it sounds a bit like 'what the hell is going on?' but I promise you, in the next chapter you will understand. Please review as then I know I should update for you. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ROGUE ACTUALL TALKING AND ROMY!**


	2. Darkness Falls

**I know It may be a bit late but I'm so sorry if you're a victim or a family member is a victim to the Hurricane Katrina and the storm search which happened after it. I pray that you will all get through this difficult time.**

**Okay so let me explain how this goes Rogue is the Princess 'Aurora' and Remy is a Prince 'Phillip' who has to marry Rogue when he is older. But White Queen has a spell put on her as a baby. Her father and mother give her too the 3 fairies and let her have a life as a peasant girl. 16 years later one of her friends gets lost and ends up in a castle. The beast (Remy) captures him and Rogue must go to save him. So that's how it all begins. And I can't put the songs in as it is a rule that I can't do that.**

**So I got the reviews, thanks by the way. I just wanted you to know it may seem petty out there but soon you will get the picture, just stay with me and ull realise. **

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Two Darkness Falls**

A young woman, sixteen years old to be precise, walked out of a beautiful cottage with a basket in her hand. She had the most beautiful face anyone could have ever seen. She had red rose luscious lips which even a God would want to kiss, an attractive body and long auburn hair with two white stripes which framed each side of her delicate face. And last but not least, her beautiful amazing emerald eyes which could light up anything she desired, she was a beauty. The woman wore a white dress with a black blanket over it, (like Aurora as a peasant girl on Sleeping Beauty).

Indeed the girl was beautiful and most men and would want to marry her and all women wanted to be her. But this woman wanted more in life, she wanted adventure, she wanted to be a hero. But for someone like her, a simple peasant, she knew this day would never happen. Though in her heart, she had hope. And this girl was named as Rogue. Her 'parent' guardians known as Katherine, Jean and Ororo, named her for her high spirit and her courage.

Rogue was about to walk into the French town she knew as home when she heard a voice.

"Rogue darling!" she heard. Rogue looked back to the cottage and saw Ororo running towards her.

"What's wrong Auntie O?" asked Rogue.

"Just remember to return you're book to the library darling." Ororo handed her a book.

"Why thank you Auntie O, ah can' believe ah almost forgot that." said Rogue as she put the blue book in her basket. Rogue had picked up her Southern accent from a friend of hers she had spent most of her life with.

"Oh and don't forget to pay a visit to Charles on you're way back from town, he's still working on that invention of his." said Ororo.

"Ah won', ah have hope in him this time, ah know he's gonna fulfil his destiny." Rogue smiled and Ororo back to her. Rogue headed to the town which they literally lived in.

Rogue loved her family and her friends, ad she loved the town in a way, but she felt as though it cramped her, she felt as though there was so much more to see, that she had so much more to do with the world than other thought.

"Hey Rogue!" Rogue turned around and saw her life long friend Sam.

"Bonjour Sugah, how are you?" Rogue asked.

"Well ah could b' better, papa says ah have t' leave next week t' go t' England."

"Why?" Rogue asked as the two carried on walking to the town.

"'Coz ah gotta bring the money in fo' the rent haven' ah?" explained Sam. He out his head down. "Ah jus' love it so much 'ere ah don' want t' leave." Rogue snorted. "What's so funny?"

"It's jus'…it sounded like you…ha ha ha…like you actually wanna stay 'ere." laughed Rogue. Sam looked confused.

"Ah do want t' stay 'ere." Rogue stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"Are you being serious?" she asked him. He nodded and Rogue looked at him in disbelief. "Ah think you're lucky Sam, ah've wanted t' get out o' 'ere since ah can remember. Ah love everyone 'round 'ere, but ah wan' adventure!"

"That's you're problem Rogue, you put you're heads too much in these books o' yours." said Sam pointing to the book. Rogue smiled.

"Yeah but there the only adventure amh'm gonna have. It's jus' ah want t' have a life ya know? All mah life ah've never actually been able t' have a proper life because ah always had t' stay in this town. An' when ah was lil it was worse, auntit O', aunt Kitty an' aunt Jean used t' follow me around everywhere. Ah could never have a chance on mah own!" explained Rogue. "Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say..." Rogue and Sam passed a bunch of people.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Ev'ry morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town..."

"Okay but it's not all that bad." said Sam.

"Maybe not fo' you but fo' me it is!"

"Well have a nice day Rogue." said Sam as he headed off.

"Good morning, Rogue!" said a baker as she passed the bakery shop.

"Morning monsieur!" she said as she went over to the baker.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"The bookshop! Ah jus' finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and..."

"That's nice...Victoria, the baguettes! Hurry up!" shouted the baker ignoring Rogue.

"Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" said one of the women to a man as Rogue walked past not noticing anyone was talking about her.

"Never part of any crowd cause her head's up on some cloud." said the man.

"No denying she's a funny girl, that Rogue!"   
Rogue jumped on the back of a wagon and rided through town.

"Bonjour!" said a tall man to a plump woman.

"Good day!" she said back.

"How is your family?" he asked.

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive!"

"There must be more than this provincial life." said Rogue.

Rogue opened the door to the bookshop and a man stood there looking at her.

"Ah, morning Rogue." said Hank the bookstore owner.

"Good morning. ah've come to return the book ah borrowed."

"Finished already?" Hank asked in disbelief as he put the book back on the shelf for her.

"Oh, ah couldn' put it down! Have you got anythang new?" asked Rogue.

"Not since yesterday." replied Hank laughing.

"That's all right. ah'll borrow... this one." said Rogue as she gt on the ladder for the bookshelves.

"That one? But you've read it twice." said Hank.

"Well it's mah favourite." Rogue swung off the side of the ladder, rolling down its track. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." said Hank handing her the book.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" she said as she hugged him. She waved and walked out of the bookshop.

Looking in the window, then turning to watch her were three men.

"Look there she goes" said one of them.

"That girl is so peculiar!"

"I wonder if she's feeling well"

"With a dreamy far-off look and her nose stuck in a book! What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rogue!" said one of the other men.

Rogue sat on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep.

"Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three."

"Now it's no wonder that her nickname 'belle' means 'beauty'." said a woman. "Her looks have got no parallel."

"But behind that fair façade i'm afraid she's rather odd very different from the rest of us..." said a merchant.

"She's nothing like the rest of us." said a man.

"Yes different from the rest of us is Rogue." said the merchant.

Geese flew overhead, one was shot and plummeted to the ground. A man known as John ran over, held out a bag, and missed catching the geese. He returned to a tall handsome man with white hair put back into a bobble. He was known as the most handsome man in the French town and the most self centred. And his name was Joseph.

"Wow! Ya didn't miss a shot, Joseph sir! You're the greatest 'unter in the 'ole world." praised John."

"I know." said Joe as he flicked his hair back.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Johnny my old aussie, and I've got my sights set on that one." said Joe pointing to Rogue who was sat reading her book.

"The three weird sisters' daughter?" asked John.

"Number one the three weird sisters as we call them aren't Rogue's mothers you idiot, you can only have one! But to you're question yes, she's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Joe explained.

"But she's—"

"The most beautiful girl in town." finished off Joe.

"Oi know—"

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" he asked John knowing what the answer was going to be anyway.

"Well o' course, oi mean you do, but oi mean..."

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell here. In town there's only she who is beautiful as me so I'm making plans to woo and marry Rogue." said Joe. He watched her as she walked past him.

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy. Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute!" said one of the three beautiful blonde women.

"Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing" said one of the other ones.

"He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" said the other.  
Rogue walked easily through the crowd of people in the town, but Joe struggled to catch up to her.

All Rogue could here was…

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon!"

"Good day!"

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"This bread!"

"Those fish!"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken!"

Rogue sighed. "There must be more than this provincial life!"

"Just watch I'm going to make that Rogue my wife!" said Joe trying to get through towns people.

As Rogue passed people, she didn't notice people talking about her.

"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in!" said a merchant.

"But she really is a funny girl."

"A beauty but a funny girl." added a man.

"She really is a funny girl! That Rogue!" Rogue turned around as she thought she heard her name and everyone started to get back to work. When Rogue shrugged it off and turned back round, Joe wa sin her face, which scared her half to death.

"Hello, Rogue." he said.

"Bonjour Joe." she replied as she carrie don reading her book.  
Joe grabbed the book from Rogue and looked at it.

"Joseph, may ah have my book, please?" Rogue asked nicely.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imaginations. Now give me mah book back or ah'll kick yaw butt!"

"Belle Rogue, it's about time you got your head out of those books.." Joe threw the book in the mud, "and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Rogue picked up the book and was cleaning off the mud, looking as though she was going to kill Joe.

"It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." he finished.

"Joe, you are positively primeval. Ya so self centred an' so 'bout yaw self, would it hurt t' think about other people you dim-witted, iniquity smug and egotistical pig." said Rogue as she carried on walking.

"Why thank you, Rogue. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to  
the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." said Joe as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe some other time jerk." with that, Rogue walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charles?" called Rogue as she entered the basement to her old friend Charles' house.

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" He pulled the barrel off his waist.

"Are you all right, sugah?" asked Rogue.

"Yes I guess, but the reality just hit me that I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Charles sat down and pulled his head down so Rogue couldn't see the defeat.

"Yes, ya will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Rogue reassured.

"You really believe that?" Charles asked.

"Ah always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time." said Charles as he got up and went on his knees. He then slid under the machine he was working on. "So, did you have a good time in town today, Ororo said you were getting something?"

"Ah got a new book. Charles, do ya think ah'm…odd?" Rogue asked thinking about herself.

"My daughter-like Rogue? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" asked Charles still fixing his machine.

"Oh, ah don' know. It's just ah'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one ah can really talk to, no one who understands me an' knows me who's atleast mah age."

"What about that Joseph? He's a handsome fellow!" said Charles.

"He's handsome all right, an' rude an' conceited an' he's not fo' me not in a hundred years or after that!" said Rogue.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us, you after all would get half of the money since you inspired me so." Rogue smiled and then Chares came out from under his machine. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

The machine whirred and chopped wood, just as it should.

"It works!" shoted Rogue in happiness as she hugged her dear old friend.

"Hitch up Phillipe, Rogue. I'm off to the fair!"

"Good bye Charles an'good luck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?**

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." said Charles as he looked as his map as he rode Phillipe.  
Charles lifted a lantern to illuminate the sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia.  
"Let's go this way!" he said.  
PHILLIPE looked right, at a dark, overgrown path.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!"  
A swarm of bats flew out of a tree. Phillipe ran through the forest avoiding everything and kept on running as Charles fell of the saddle.

"Phillipe? Oh no!" shouted Charles in fear as he saw a pack of wolves growling at him, ready to pounce at any moment. Charles quickly ran through the forest and stumbled down a hill and landed at the gates of a dark castle. He grabbed the the locked gate and shook it as hard as he could.

"Help! Is someone there?" he shouted in fear once more.

The gate opened and Charles ran in. He slammed the gate in front of the wolves faces so they couldn't enter. Charles began to ran, not noticing his hat was on the ground.

Charles opened the castle doors and creaped in cautiously.

"Hello? Hello!" Carles shouted.

Watching from a table near the entrance was a clock and a candle stick, except these weren't any ordinary ornaments…

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods." said the candlestick, barely whispering.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." said the clock, barely whispering either.

"Is someone there?" asked Charles as he heard the little voices, not knowing who they belonged to.

"Not a word. Not one word!" warned the clock.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." shouted Charles as he looked around the castle.

"Oh, have a heart mes ami." said the candlestick as though they had just found a lost puppy.

"Shush shush shhhhh!" said the clock.

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." 

"Who said that?" asked Charles, confused where this 'person' was. He picked up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker was in his hand.

"Over 'ere." said the candlestick as he tapped Charles on the shoulder.

Charles span around, pulling the candlestick to the other side. "Where?"

The candle stick tapped Charles on the head. Charles looked at the candlestick.  
"Allo!"

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Charles as he dropped the candlestick to the floor.

"Well, now you've done it. Splendid, just peachy--aaarrrgghh!" shouted the clock as he hoped on the ground in anger.

"How is this accomplished?" asked Charles in confusion. Charles sneezed and wiped his nose.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you."

The candlestick and Charles headed toward the living room with the clock running after them.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. I demand that you stop...right...there!"

The clock tumbled down the steps. Charles took a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" shouted the clock. A footstool rushed past the clock. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

"Well, hello there, boy." said Charles as the 'dog-like' footstool went under gis legs and pushed them onto it.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and I…"

"Please friend, hush down and just relax." said the candlestick noticing the clock was about to have a nervous break down.

"Carm, carm! How can I be carm when there's a stranger in the castle, not invited, and in the master's chair!"

"Master?" asked Charles. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you all?"

"Well mes ami, I am Etienne an' this is Scott." said the candlestick pointing to the clock.

"Yes and you're not welcome!" shouted Scott.

"Scott, please, the man is lost and has know where to stay."

The door to the living area suddenly slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing Etienne's flames and the fire in the fireplace.

A beast entered. He was on all fours and looking around in the darkness. He had not noticed a man on the chair yet. "There's a stranger 'ere. said the beast almost mumbling his words.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..."

Etienne's last sentence was drowned out by the very loud growl of the beast,  
which put out his flames once again. Etienne looked down, dejected.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.  
I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" said Scott getting out from underneath a rug.

Again, the beast's's growl drowned out Scott. A very scared Charles looked to one side of the chair and then to the other and sees the beast.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?" shouted the beast.

Very scared and backing away from the advancing beast Charles mumbled out his words. "I was lost in the woods and...

"You are not welcome here!" shouted the beast, advancing on Charles.

"I'm sorry" said Charles, as he looked upon his face, not being able to take his eyes off him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Noth-noth-nothing…" said Charles, cowering under the beast. Charles tried to run but the beast raced around him blocking the entrance with a surprised speed.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you!"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay..."

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

The Beast picked up Charles and carried him out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue was sat on a field near to hers and her three guardians cottage. She was reading a book and humming along with the sound of the wind.

She turned around as she heard a sort of galloping sound behind her. Rogue saw Phillipe running towards her. She stood up and was disturbed when she saw that Charles' invention was still there, but Charles was not.

"Phillipe! What are ya doin' 'ere? Where's Charles? Where is he, Phillipe?  
What happened? Oh, we have to find him, ya have to take me to him!" shouted Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and Phillipe rode up to the castle gates and Rogue got off him. She looked at the gates and the house behind them. She touched the gates with there hand and they were covered in cob webs.

"What is this place?" asked Rogue to herself.

She entered the gate and saw Charles' hat on the ground.

"Oh Charles."

Rogue finally made it to the castle doors and opened them. She could here noises and voices. She was confused on where they were coming from as it was a big echo to her.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Charles? Charles, are ya here!" shouted Rogue creeped out by the castle.

Rogue ascended the grand staircase and searched for Charles.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed—" said Scott before he and Etienne heard a voice.

"Charles?"  
Scott and Etienne turned to look at the new arrival.

"Did you see that?"  
Etienne ran to the door and pocked his head around the corner along with Scott.  
"It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl it's not that hard to notice!" shouted Scott.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" said Etienne. He followed the girl along with Scott.

"Hello is anyone there, ah'm lookin' fo' Charles! That's funny ah'm sure there was someone there." 

"Rogue?" said a voice.

"Charles? Oh Charles it's you!" Rogue ran to te cell Charles was in.

"How did you find me?" asked Charles.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." said Rogue as she felt how cold his hands were.

"Rogue, I want you to leave this place".

"Who's done this t' ya Charles, 'coz when ah find out he's gonna get some serious abut wooping?" said Rogue clenching her fists.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" Charles pleaded.

"I won' leave ya sugah!"

Suddenly, thr beast grabbed Rogue's shoulder and whipped her around. She dropped the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room was dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" asked The Beast roaring.

"Run, Rogue!" shouted Charles.

"Who's there? Who are you?" asked Rogue, scared.

"The master o' dis castle." said the beast.

"Ah've come fo' mah friend. Please let him out! Can' ya see he's sick!"

"Den he shouldn' o' trespassed 'ere."

"But he could die. Please, ah'll do anything!"

"There's not'ing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way ah can...wait! Take me, instead!" pleaded Rogue.

"You! You would take his place?" asked The beast unsure.

"Rogue! No! You don't know what you're doing! I'm not worth it please!" begged Charles.

"'f Ah did, would you let him go?" she asked.

"Qui, but you must promise to stay here forever".   
Rogue pondered the situation and realized she can't see the captor.

"Come into the light."

The beast dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Rogue looked  
her eyes growing wider until she could stand no more and fell back to Charles.

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this!" agured Charles.

Rogue regained her composure, then stepped into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look.

"Ya have my word." she said as she sounded like her crying voice wanted to break through.

"Done!" said the Beast quickly.

The beast moved over to unlock the cell, and Rogue collapsed to the floor with her head in her hands. The door was being unlocked, then Charles rushed over to Rogue.

"No, Roguee. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life—"  
The Beast grabbed him and dragged him downstairs.

"Wait no at least let me say goodbye!" Rogue cried as she watched her father like figure being dragged away from her.

"Rogue!" shouted Charles as he was dragged so know one could see him now.

After The Beast had got rid of Charles, he walked up the stairs to the cells. Etienne was still at his post.

"Master?" said Etienne.

"What!" shouted the beast angrily.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." pointed out Etienne.  
The Beast growled angrily at him. The Beast entered the cell where Rogue was still crying.

"Ya didn' even let me say good bye. Ah'll never see him again. Ah didn' get to say good-bye."

"I'll show you to your room." said the beast feeling guilty and bad for what he had done.

"Mah room?" Rogue asked popping her head up surprised.  
Indicating the cell  
But Ah thought—"

"You wanna, you wanna stay in de tower!" roared The beast.

"No. An' don' shout at me, ah asked fo' the news not the weather." The Beast could defiantly see she had a spirit. Rogue noticed the angry face on the beast so Rogue sighed. "Ah'm sorry."

"You better be. Follow moi."

The Beast led Rogue to her room. As they proceeded, Rogue began to lag behind. She looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with the Beast, who was carrying Etienne as a light source. The Beast looked back at Rogue, and saw a tear form at the corner of her beautiful eye.

"Say something to her" whispered Etienne.

"Hmm? Oh. I...um...hope you like it here chere. De castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except dee West Wing.

"What's in the West Wing?" asked Rogue intrigued.

"It's forbidden!" shouted the bast as he stooped and roared in Rogue's face.

The Beast continued, and Rogue reluctantly followed. The door opened to Rogue's new room and light spilled in.

"Now, if dere's anyt'ing ya need, my servants will attend you." said the beast tendely.

"Dinner--invite her to dinner" whispered Etienne in The beast's ear.

"You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" growled The beast angrily.

Beast left, slamming the door behind him. Rogue, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. She had always wanted to be away from her town, but this is not what she wanted. Maybe her auntie's could saver her. But she knew she would probably never set foot from these walls again, because from now she knew she belonged to the Beast…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So once again what do you think. Please review and don't worry he will be called Remy shortly.**


	3. A Banquet To Remember

**I know It may be a bit late but I'm so sorry if you're a victim or a family member is a victim to the Hurricane Katrina and the storm search which happened after it. I pray that you will all get through this difficult time.**

**Okay so let me explain how this goes Rogue is the Princess 'Aurora' and Remy is a Prince 'Phillip' who has to marry Rogue when he is older. But White Queen has a spell put on her as a baby. Her father and mother give her too the 3 fairies and let her have a life as a peasant girl. 16 years later one of her friends gets lost and ends up in a castle. The beast (Remy) captures him and Rogue must go to save him. So that's how it all begins. And I can't put the songs in as it is a rule that I can't do that.**

**So I got the reviews, thanks by the way. I just wanted you to know it may seem petty out there but soon you will get the picture, just stay with me and ull realise. AND NO THERE ARE NO POWERS!**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Three Banquet To Remember**

Rogue was still crying on her bed. She wanted to see her aunts again, she wanted to be with them, she wanted them. And for the first time in her life she wanted to be in that small town she called home.

There was a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She got up and walked over to open the door. A tea pot entered and a cup behind her and their entourage.

"Who is it?" asked Rogue as she raised her head from her pillow which was dampened now.

"Irene, dear. I thought you might like a spot of tea." Rogue looked down to see an actual tea pot…talking to her.

"But you...ah...but...ah—" mumbled Rogue, amazed at the fact that she was talking to a tea pot.  
Rogue got off her bed, scared and bumped into a wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful!" Rogue screamed and jumped on her bed.

"This is impossible—ah'm seein' thangs. Ah am not in a room with talkin' objects that are askin' me 'f ah want tea or not."

"I know it is strange, but here we are!" said the wardrobe. "I'm Betsy."

"Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?" saodthe cup. Rogue gasped as she saw him.

"All right, now, Jamie. That'll do." said Irene. "The poor girls scared enough as it is." Irene poured tea into Jamie and Jamie hopped over to Rogue, who was stil very unsure to what was happening.

"Thank you." she said.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." said Irene as she watched Rogue sip tea from Jamie.

"We all think so." added Betsy.

"But ah've lost mah friends, mah family, Charles, mah dreams, everything!" cried Rogue putting Jamie down as she covered her crying eyes with her hand.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." Irene looked up to the clock. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Jamie!"

"Bye!" saidJamie hopping out of the door with Irene.

Rogue stood and Betsy approached her.

"Well now luv, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers. You know, I was always known as the best dresser in this castle." One door opens from her wardrobe, the other served as an arm. It pulled out a golden dress. "Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind o' you mam, but ah'm not goin' t' dinner." said Rogue ever so simply.

"Oh, but you must, the master is very strict and will not be please if you don't attend luv!" warned Betsy.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served." Rogue turned to the door to find Scott.

"Yeah that's good, but like ah said, ah'm not goin'." said Rogue. Scott's eyes opened wider. He waddled over to Rogue.

"What! No you have to, the master has demanded it so." said Scott.

"Ya know, ah've been meanin' t' ask you this question since ah met you…have you always had a pole up you're butt?" Betsy laughed but Scott fumed.

"Beg you're pardon, but you are supposed to be a lady." said Scott.

"Oh but ah am a lady, jus' haven't got the same manors o' one. An' what 'bout you, have you always been a clock!"

"Excuse me but I demand you to respect me."

"Respect you? Ya'll are the ones keepin' me 'ere, ah jus' wanna go home. Tell that 'master' o' yours that ah will not b' attending his dinner an' ah will not attend dinner with him…ever!" shouted Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The Beast was pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Irene and Etienne looking on.

"What's takin' de fillie so long? I tol' 'er t' come down. Why isn' she 'ere yet!" shouted the beast.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." said Irene.

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" asked Etienne.

"O' course I have. I'm not a fool."

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" assured Etienne.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Etienne. These things take time. Love isn't an immediate thing." said Irene.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." pointed out Etienne.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, de mos' beautiful fillie I have ever seen, an' trust moi, I've been around. And I'm so...well, look at me! She'll never fall fo' moi!" growled The Beast.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that master. Love isn't about beauty really; it's about the person beneath that. From what I've seen, she seems like a very fastidious girl." reassured Irene.

"She mus' b' t' do dat fo' dat man…but de t'ng is…I don' know 'ow t' show 'er de man wit' in moi…" said The beast, upset.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." said Irene.

Beast sat up, then straightened his face very formally.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile." said Etienne adding in.

Beast bared his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.

"But don't frighten the poor girl."

"Impress her with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all..."

"You must control your temper!" Irene and Etienne said at the same time.

The door creaked open. Beast whipped the silly face off, and looked to the door expectantly.

"Here she is!" said Etienne excited to see the romance bloom.

Instead Scott entered very formally.

"Uh, good evening." said Scott.

Beast went from expectant to mad.

"Well, where is she!"

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming." said Scott, looking as though he was about to be clawed.

"WHAT!" shouted the Beast.

The door banged open and Beast came running out, with objects giving chase.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!"

Beast ran up to Rogue's room and banged loudly on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"Ah'm not hungry!" Rogue shouted from behind the door.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down de door!"

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." interrupted Etienne.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman." pleaded Scott.

"But she is being so...difficult!" shouted beast getting more and more angrier.

"Gently, gently." ordered Irene. Beast sighed and turned to Rogue's door.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked very dejected.

"No!" Rogue shouted back.

Beast looked at the objects, with an expression that said "SEE!"

"Suave. Genteel." said Scott.

"It would give moi great pleasure f'you would join moi fo' dinner." said Beast trying to be formal, bowing the door.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'"

"…please." he said once again dejected.

"No, ah won' go t' dinner with something that took me away from mah home!" shouted Rogue.

" You can' stay in dere forever!" shouted The Beast, furiously.

"Watch me!" said Rogue provokingly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" shouted Beast. He then turned to face the objects. "f' she doesn' eat with me, den she doesn' eat at all!"

Beast ran back down the hall slamming adoor behind him causing a piece of ceiling to fall on Scott.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it? said Irene.

"Etienne stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." ordered Scott.

"You can count on me, mon capitan." said Etienne standing in a guard pose next to the door.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." moaned Irene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast entered his lair (west wing), knocking over and destroying things in his path.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do--beg?  
He picked up the magic mirror on the table. "Show moi de Gal!"

The magic mirror shone, then glowed green and   
revealed Rogue in her bedroom talking to Betsy.

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" pleaded Betsy.

"Ah don' wan' t' get to know him. Ah don' want t' have anything to do with him!" shouted Rogue, still disturbed by the attack.

Beast set the magic Mirror back on the table.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster."  
Another petal falls off the rose.  
"It's hopeless."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue had come down at midnight, she was hungry and very very thirsty. She didn't want to have dinner with the 'Beast'. As far as she was concerned he was an evil creature who she wanted nothing to do with.

On her way down she met Irene, Scott and Etienne. She had told them she was hungry and against Scott's wishes, Etienne prepared a dinner for Rogue.

"Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner. Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we provide the rest!"

A chair had wrapped a napkin around the neck of Rogue, who took it off and placed it on her lap. The chair's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

Etienne offered Rogue a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dipped her finger in one, and tasted it.

"They can sing, they can dance, after all, miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best! Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"

A cabinet at the end of the table opened to reveal a large china collection, which rolled out and began to perform. Etienne handed Rogue a menu, which she began to read.

"Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding en flambe! We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!"

Plates of food went dancing by, with Scott in the pudding. Etienne set his torch to it, and it exploded, turning Scott's face black with soot.

"You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining! We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks."

ALL:"Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"

"Bravo! That was wonderful! Ah can defiantly say that was the best dinner ah have ever had."

"Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, ah couldn' possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." pleaded Rogue.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it!" said Scott trying to hide it up and then blaming Etienne.

"Ah, um, figured it out for myself." said Rogue cocking her eyebrows up. "A'd like to look around, if that's alright?"

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" asked Etienne excited.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." said Scott to Etienne.

"(Poking Scott in the belly -like the Pillsbury doughboy-)Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." said Rogue flirty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?" explained Scott. He turned around to discover Rogue and Etienne wasn't there, he looked on to see them infront of them and he quickly followed them. "ow, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--mademoiselle?"

Scott turned back to the group and is one girl short. He saw her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Etienne ran up to her and jumped in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.

"What's up there?" she asked.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." said Scott trying to cover it up.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." sad Rogue. "Ah wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" said Etienne.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." pointed out Rogue.

She stepped over them, but they dashed up and blocked her again.

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

Again she stepped over them. "Maybe later sugah."

Etienne and Scott, again dashed infront of her feet, blocking her. "The gardens, or the library perhaps?"

" You have a library?" asked Rogue now with incredible intrest.

"Oh yes! Indeed! More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..."

Etienne and Scott began marching off and Rogue began to follow but her curiosity overtakes her and she turns back to the west wing. Her excitement began to dwindle tohugh when she entered the hallway leading to Beast's lait.

As she walked down the hall, she stopped to look in a mirror that had been shattered into severel pieces eacjh one reflecting her concerned look. She reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. She took a deep breath and reached out and opened the door.

Rogue was shocked by everything she saw. She wandered around, looking and knocked over a table but she caught it before it fell. She then turned her head and saw a shredded picture on the wall. The picture was hard to see, but Rogue saw the red on black demon eyes she has seen on The Beast.

She turned her head and saw a rose under the bell jar. She walked over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reached out, then lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reached up, brushed back the white strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reached out to touch the rose. As she neared it, a shadow fell over her. The Beast had been on the balcony, and saw her. He jumped back into the room, then slammed the jar back on the rose. He then turned his attention to Rogue.

"Why did you come here?" asked the beast growing angrier and angrier.

"I'm sorry, ah jus'…"

"I warned you never t' come here!"

"Ah didn' mean any harm." said Rogue.

"Do you realize what you could have done!" The Beast began to thrash at the furniture.

"Please, stop! No!" pleaded Rogue.

"Get out! GET OUT!"

Rogue turned and fled the room. Beast calmed down, then fell into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Rogue.

She reached the stairway and grabbed her cloak. She rushed down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Etienne and Scott.

"Wh- Where are you going?" asked Etienne worried what might have happened.

"Promise or no promise, ah can' stay here another minute! Not with that beast!"

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" pleaded Scott.

Etienne tried to respond, but Rogue slammed the door behind her. He and Scott both bowed their heads in sadness.

Rogue ran outside in the forest on Phillipe. She began to ride through the forest, but Phillipe came to a stop. She looked up and saw wolves. She gasped, then pulled the reins and began to flee. She ran from side to side, making the wolves hit the trees. Phillipe ran out on a frozen pond, but his and Rogue's weight collapsed the ice. The wolves chased her into the water. Some began to drown, but Phillipe was able to get out of the water before anything serious happened. He ran into a clearing, but became surrounded by the wolves. He bucked, throwing Rogue off and wrapped the reins around a tree branch. The wolves began their attack on Phillipe, but Rogue came to his rescue and beat them away with a stick. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke half of it off, leaving Rogue defenceless. Another leapt at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looked up and saw a wolf about to jump on top of her. It leapt and is caught in mid-air by the beast. He threw the wolf away, then stood behind them and Rogue. They lunged at each other. One ripped a hole in the beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, beast threw a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turned and ran in fear. Beast turned back to Rogue, and looked at her despairingly, then collapsed. Rogue, grateful to be alive, turned back to Phillipe and began to get on, but her conscience took over. She looked to the Beast.

'Ah can' leave 'im there, can ah?' Rogue thought. 'But he is an evil creature, he's so angry inside an' scary…by the saved mah life…an' ah guess ah owe him. But 'f ah do ah'd have t' stay with him forever an' ah don' wanna do that! Though he'd freeze out 'ere alone…No ah have t' go…' Rogue was about to get back on Phillipe when she looked over to The Beast again. She sighed and walked over to him slowly.

Rogue and Phillipe walk back to the castle, with Beast on the horse's back…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think, is the story good so far, do you think I should add anything to it? Please tell me and I will try to improve to make it a story you love it. REVIEW PLEASExXx**


	4. Something There

**I know It may be a bit late but I'm so sorry if you're a victim or a family member is a victim to the Hurricane Katrina and the storm search which happened after it. I pray that you will all get through this difficult time.**

**Okay so let me explain how this goes Rogue is the Princess 'Aurora' and Remy is a Prince 'Phillip' who has to marry Rogue when he is older. But White Queen has a spell put on her as a baby. Her father and mother give her too the 3 fairies and let her have a life as a peasant girl. 16 years later one of her friends gets lost and ends up in a castle. The beast (Remy) captures him and Rogue must go to save him. So that's how it all begins. And I can't put the songs in as it is a rule that I can't do that.**

**So I got the reviews, thanks by the way. I just wanted you to know it may seem petty out there but soon you will get the picture, just stay with me and ull realise. AND NO THERE ARE NO POWERS!**

**Also thank you Minx for you're review along with everyone else. And the fairies will be back on screen soon it's just I'm concentrating on the Romy. **

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Four Something There**

Rogue poured hot water out of Irene. She soaked a rag in the water, then turned to Beast, who was licking his wounds.

"Here now. Oh, don' do that." said Rogue slapping his beast face away.  
Beast growled at her as she tried to clean the wound with her rag.  
"Jus'...hol' still." she ordered.

She touched the rag to the wound and Beast roared in pain. The objects,  
who had been watching, jumped back into hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts!" moaned Beast.

"'F ya'd hol' still, it wouldn' hurt as much." said Rogue in counterpoint.

"Well 'f you hadn' run away, this wouldn' o' happened!" shouted Beast.

"Well 'f you hadn't frightened me, ah wouldn' have run away!"

Beast opened his mouth to respond, but had to stop and think of a good line.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn t' control your temper!" shouted Rogue.

Beast raised his hand to bring out another point, but found he had none, so he bowed his head down again. The objects emerge from their hiding as Rogue had conquered the ferocious temper of The Beast. Rogue moved the rag closer to the wound.

"Now, hol' still. This may sting a little." Rogue warned.

Beast gave a surprised grunt, and then gritted his teeth as the rag was applied. Rogue spoke tenderly.

"By the way, thank ya, fo' saving mah life."  
Beast opened his eyes, looking surprised.

"You're welcome." he said also tenderly.

"An' ah this distinction that ah have been rude enough not t' introduce mahself properly." said Rogue. She held out her hand. "Mah name is Rogue."

The Beast looked to her hand, surprised by her gesture. He then smiled and gently took her hand and brought it up to his face and kissed it gently. Rogue laughed as his fur tickled her had.

"Bonjour chere, I am Remy." Rogue smiled and the objects glanced at each other happily, knowing Remy never gave out his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue was playing in the snow with Phillipe and the footstool, while Remy, Scott and Etienne watched from the balcony.

"I've never felt dis way about anyone. She is so beautiful, kind an' gentle. She has the most beautiful an' stunning emerald eyes I have ever seen. But most o' all, she is seeing past all o' de looks an' seein' moi fo' who I am." explained Remy going into daydream land. He then displayed an excited face. "I wan' t' do someti'ng fo' 'er. But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." trailed on Scott.

"Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her inter--wait a minute…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy and Rogue were walking down a hallway. Remy and Rogue were alone.

Remy was wearing a black cloak while Rogue wore a long green coat with fur on the edges of the hood.

"Rogue, dere's somet'ing I want t' show you." said Remy. Remy began to open the door, then stopped. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Rogue looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise." he reassured her.

Rogue smiled and closed her eyes, and Remy waveed his hand in  
front of her just incase she was peeping. Then he opened the door. He led her in.

"Can ah open them?" she asked as the entered the room.

"Non, non. Not yet. Wait here." he said.

Remy walked away to draw back the curtains. He did, and brilliant sunlight spilled into the room. Rogue flinched reflexively as the light hit her face.

"Now can ah open them?" she asked.

"All right. Now." he told her.  
Rogue opened her eyes and revealed a gigantic library filled with books.

"Ah can' believe it. Ah've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You--you like it?" asked Remy unsure.

"It's wonderful." she replied, still amazed that Remy had done such a thing for her.

"Den it's yours." he said.

"Oh, thank you so much. This means, so much t' me, more than you'll ever know!" Rogue ran up to him and hugged him tight. Remy looked down to her, surprised by her action. He then smiled and put his hands around her, and put his head on top of hers.

The Objects including Jamie were in the foreground watching them.

"Oh, would you look at that?" said Irene.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." said Etienne happily.

"What? What works?" asked Jamie confused.

"It's very encouraging." said Scott.

"Isn't this exciting!" said the feather brush.

"I didn't see anything." moaned Jamie, not knowing what was going on.

"Come along, Jamie. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." said Irene.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" asked Jamie.

The objects walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and Remy were sat at the breakfast table. Rogue was at one end and Remy at the other, with Irene between them. Rogue was served breakfast, and as she began to eat, she looked at Remy, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Jamie laughed, but Irene shot him an admonishing look. Rogue turned her head away and tried to ignore it, but Jamie came to the rescue. He nudged the spoon with his nose, and Remy reached out for it. Rogue looked at him in wonder as he tried to eat with the spoon, but he had little success. Finally, Rogue put down her spoon and lifted her bowl as if in a toast. Remy looked at the compromise and did the same. They both began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

In the courtyard where Rogue and Remy are feeding the birds, they both start to think about their differences and that they are really great people.

'There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear and so unsure, ah wonder why ah didn' see it there before.' thought Rogue.

Rogue was trying to attract some birds to Remy, who shoved a handful of seed at them. Finally, she took a handful and gently spreaded it out, creating a trail to Remy's hands. One landed in his hands, and he looked up at Rogue thrilled.

'She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be I'll jus' ignore but den she's never looked at me that way before."

Rogue had ducked around a tree, leaving Remy with the birds. She began to look doubtful again, but turned her head around the tree and laughed as she saw Remy covered in birds.

'New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming but there's something in him that ah simply didn' see.' Rogue thought.

Rogue threw a snowball at Remy, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He began to gather a large pile of snow.

Rogue threw another snowball at Remy, who dropped his huge pile of snow on his head. He chased her around a tree, but she ducked around the other side and sneaked up on him from behind.

The objects, who were watching form the background smiled as they saw the two Southerners.

"Well who'd have thought?" said Etienne.

"Well bless my soul." said Irene.

"And who'd have known?" asked Scott.

"Well who indeed?"

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" asked Etienne.

"It's so peculiar." said Irene.

We'll wait and see, a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." said Etienne.

The objects looked back again to see Rogue running from Remy, playfully and Remy falling in the snow, tripping Rogue over to fall on top of him. They both stared into each other's eyes for a while then Rogue smiled and threw snow in hi face.

"Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." said Scott.

"What?" asked Jamie.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." said Irene.

"What's there, Irene?" asked Jamie annoyed.

"I'll tell you when you're older." said Irene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So once again did you like it did you enjoy it. SO tell me please and review! ThankyouXxX**


	5. To Be Devoted To Love

**I know It may be a bit late but I'm so sorry if you're a victim or a family member is a victim to the Hurricane Katrina and the storm search which happened after it. I pray that you will all get through this difficult time.**

**Okay so let me explain how this goes Rogue is the Princess 'Aurora' and Remy is a Prince 'Phillip' who has to marry Rogue when he is older. But White Queen has a spell put on her as a baby. Her father and mother give her too the 3 fairies and let her have a life as a peasant girl. 16 years later one of her friends gets lost and ends up in a castle. The beast (Remy) captures him and Rogue must go to save him. So that's how it all begins. And I can't put the songs in as it is a rule that I can't do that.**

**So I got the reviews, thanks by the way. I just wanted you to know it may seem petty out there but soon you will get the picture, just stay with me and ull realise. AND NO THERE ARE NO POWERS!**

**Also thank you Minx for you're review along with everyone else. And the fairies will be back on screen soon it's just I'm concentrating on the Romy. **

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Five To Be Devoted To Love **

Remy was in the tub getting washed up for the big night with Rogue. Etienne was there with him.

"Tonight is the night!" said Etienne.

"I'm not sure I can do dis." said Remy hesitantly.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring. Besides, what happened to the ladies man?" asked Etienne.

"He went away when de Beast took over. Besides, I still have it in moi, it's jus'…Rogue is so different, she's so special. She's not a predictable person like mos' people, she can do somet'ing you don' even expect 'er t' do." explained Remy, drifting off to daydream land.

Remy snapped out of it and emerged from the tub and shook himself dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your feelings for the girl." said Etienne.

"Yes, I…I confe.—No I can' do it." said Remy, scared he might mess it up.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" asked Etienne.

"More than anything, even mahself." Remy admitted.

"Well then you must tell her." pointed out Etienne.

A Coatrack had been cutting Remy's Beastly hair. It finished and stepped back.

"Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits." said Scott as he entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grand staircase, where Rogue descended from the West Wing side in a glittering pink ball gown which shone out. She reached the landing and looked up at Remy, who was standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He was nudged on by Etienne from behind the curtain, and he descended and met Rogue at the landing. Arm in arm, they descended the last section of stairs and continued on their way to dinner.

The objects watch Rogue and Remy from the curtain in the ballroom. Rogue and Remy get into their dance positions and start to dance, in a perfect dance sequence.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly." said Irene.

Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast." said Etienne softly.

Rogue and Remy had moved to each side of the ballroom, still dancing and getting lost in each other's eyes.

Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise." said Irene softy.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." said Scott.

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast."

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast."

Rogue and Remy had adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.

"Rogue? Are you happy here wit' me?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Rogue said hesitantly. She looked off to the distance. Remy could sense there was something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"'F only ah could see mah family again, jus' fo' a moment. Ah miss 'um so much." she said looking at Remy desperately.

Remy looked disappointed for a moment, then excited.

"There is a way." he told her.

The pair adjourn to Remy's lair, where Remy handed Rogue the magic mirror.

"Dis mirror will show you anyt'ing, anywhere you wish to see." said Remy.

"Ah'd like t' see Charles please." asked Rogue.

The magic mirror shone into life, and Rogue turned her head away as it flashed. Then it revealed Charles fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Rogue is shocked. Remy looked at her with concern.

"Charles oh, no. He's sick, he may b' dying. An' he's all alone.  
Remy turned then looked at the rose, deep in thought.

"Then...then you must go to him." said Remy.

"Wat did you say?" asked Rogue, not sure if he was saying what she thought he said.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean...ah'm free?" she asked amazed.

"Qui." he said, in despair.

"Oh, thank you Remy, you don' know 'ow much this means t' me. An' fo' the record, ah may o' been you're prioner, but it turned out more than that." Rogue kissed him on the cheek and looked to the magic mirror. "Hol' n Charles ah'm comin'." Rogue put the mahic mirror on the table but Remy picked it up

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." he said.

"Thank you for understanding 'ow much he needs me."

Rogue turned to leave and Remy looked down in depression. She touched her hand to his cheek and rushed out. Scott sees Rogue run out and enters Remy's lair.

"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." said Scott.

" I let her go." Remy said not looking at Scott.

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-- You what? How could you do that?" asked Scott.

"I had to." Remy said simply.

"But why?" Scott asked.

"Because, fo' de first time in my life, she brought be hope, an' a feeling I can' explain, an' up until now I didn' know what dat feeling was…I love her." explained Remy.

Scott was telling the rest of the objects about Remy's decision.

"He did what!" the objects all said.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

"But he was so close." said Etienne.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." said Irene.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell." said Etienne.

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." pointed out Irene.

"And now it's too late." said Scott.

Remy watches Rogue leave from above. He roared in sorrow and anger. His roar turned into the sound of the wind. Rogue was out in the snow, calling out for Charles. Finally, she found him face down in a snowbank. They returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles opened his eyes to see Rogue holding a wet rag on his forehead.

"Rogue?" he asked.

"It's all right, Charles, ah'm home." Rogue whispered.

"I thought I'd never see you again." he said.

"Ah misses all o' ya'll so much. Does Ororo, Kitty an' Jean know where ah am?" asked Rogue.

"I told them you had been kidnapped by a beast but they didn't believe me, they went looking for you though. They also said they had to go to see someone to tell them you were missing." explained Charles. "How did you escape, where's the Beast?"

"Ah didn' escape Charles, He let me go." she said.

"That horrible beast?"

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow. He is a kind person, jus' gets misunderstood because o' his looks."

There was a sudden knocking at the door. Rogue opened it and a man is stood on the porch.

"May ah help you?" she said.

"I've come to collect Charles."  
He stepped to the side to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him. With a huge crowd of people.

"Charles?"

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." said the man.

"Charles' is not crazy!" shouted Rogue.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!" shouted John, emerging from the crowd.

"Yeah!" shouted the bystanders.

2No, ah won' let you!" Rogue shouted. Charles emerged from the house.

"Rogue?"

"Ah, Charles. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" asked John.

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." said Charles. The crowd of people laughed.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that. And oi'm one to talk." said John.

"It's true, I tell you!"

The strange man orders some orderlies to move in and pick up Charles.

"Take him away!" said John.

"Let go of me!" shouted Charles.

Joseph had been watching from the sides, standing near the strange man.

"No, you can' do this!" shouted Rogue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Belle. It's a shame about Charles." Joe said as he came up from behind Rogue.

"You know he's not crazy, Joe." said Rogue flinging herself onto him.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..."

"'F what?" asked Rogue.

"If you marry me." he said.

"What?" Rogue asked amazed and not believing her ears.

"One little word, Rogue. That's all it takes." pointed out Joe.

"You dirty 'lil conceited malevolence man! Ah will **never** marry you!" shouted Rogue.

"Have it your way." said Joe. He sloly began to wlak away, laying hard to get.

"Rogue?" shouted Charles as he got thrown into a wagon. Rogue ran back into the house. "Let go of me!" Rogue ran back out with the magic mirror in her hands.

"Charles' is not crazy an' ah can prove it!" shouted Rogue to the crowd. Rogue looked to the mirrior. "Show me the beast!" The magic mirror shone again and produced the image of a very depressed Beast. The crowd gasps.

"Is it dangerous?" shouts a woman.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, ah know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." reassured Rogue.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." said Joe.

"He's no monster, Joe. You are!" she shouted to him.

"She's as crazy as the old man." He grabbed the mirror from her hand.

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night." shouted Joe.

"No! He would never hurt a fly." said Rogue.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" The mob cheered and repeated 'kill the beast'.

"We're not safe until he's dead, he'll come stalking us at night! Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! He'll wreak havoc on our village, If we let him wander free!" shouted John.

"So it's time to take some action, boys, It's time to follow me!" shouted Joe.

Joe threw a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He began to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible BEAST.

"Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside." Joe chases John around mimicking a monster.

"It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones, massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home, 'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!" shouted John.

"No, ah won' let you do this." interjected Rogue.

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man." shouted Joe.

"Get you're hands off me!" shouted Charles as he and Rogue were thrown into a basement.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" shouted Joe.

"Let us out!" shouted Rogue.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" shouted Joe to the mob.

"Light your torch, mount your horse, and screw your courage to the sticking place. We're counting on Joseph to lead the way!" shouted the mob.

"Through a mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you don't see every day!" shouted Joe.

Joe led the mob through the town and out into the forest, where they started chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

"It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'Til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow praise the Lord and here we go!" shouted John.

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!"

Back in the basement, where Rogue is prying at the window with a stick.

"Ah have t' warn Remy! This is all mah fault Charles! What are we goin' t' do!" cried Rogue.

"Now, now. We'll think of something." said Charles comforting her.

Rogue cried into Charles and then opened her eyes to see an axe in the corner.

Back in the forest the mob approaches The castle.

"We don't like, what we don't understand, it frankly scares us and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives, we'll save our village and our lives, we'll kill the beast!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And once again another chapter, so how do you like it? Please review because it would be much appreciated thanksXxX**


	6. Beauty And The Beast

**Hiya so before I start I want to clear a few things up:**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Thankyou Rosalina and yes it is still a mix of sleeping beauty don't worry about it, it will come shortly. **

**I won't update till Sunday or even Monday since I'm going to see my cousin.**

**This is NOT the last chapter! **

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Six Beauty And The Beast**

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." said Scott as he and the objects sat in the room looking misreble.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." said Etienne.

The footstool came barking over to the objects. The objects rushed ove rot the window expecting it to be Rogue.

"Could it be? Is it she?"

"Sacre bleu, invaders!" shouted Etienne, realizing that it is not Rogue and an angry mob.

"Encroachers!" shouted Scott.

"And they have the mirror!" said Irene as she saw Joe holding the mirror.

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." issued orders Scott. He turned from the window and saw the objects running out.

Back infront of the castle…

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" shouted Joe.

At the stairway, where objects are marching down to do battle with the mob.

"Hearts ablaze, banners high! W go marching into battle, unafraid, although the danger just increased!" shouted the objects.

"Raise the flag, sing the song here we come, we're fifty strong and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong, Let's kill the beast!

Irene entered Beast's lair and looked to him.

"Pardon me, master." said Irene.

"Leave me in peace." he said, depressed.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" informed Irene. "What shall we do, master?"

"It doesn' matter now. Rogue, de love o' mah life is gone. Mah heart has been ripped out an' I know she'll never return. Jus' let dem come." Remy said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue what are you doing?" asked Charles as Rogue got the axe and started to axe the door down.

"Ah have t' save Remy Charles, ah can' let them kill him." said Rogue.

"I understand that, but what I mean is why are you risking you're life for a monster?"

"Because Charles, he's saved mah life, not jus' by actual savin' me from death, but saving me from mah life of dread. Thanks t' him, ah feel like living freely." said Rogue as sh carrie don axing the door down. Finally it came down and Rogue smiled and ran out of the door. "Stay here."

Rogue ran outside and jumped on Phillipe and rode to the castle as fast as she could.

Back at the castle, finally, the invaders were chased out and the objects celebrated their victory.

"And stay out!" shouted Scott.

Joe found Beast's lair and saw the horrifying Beast. He raised his crossbow and took aim. Remy looked up at him and looked back down in sadness again. Joe released the arrow and it stroke in Remy's shoulder. Remy screamed in pain and stood.

Joe rushed over to him and they fell out of the window onto the balcony where it had began to rain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Joe as he cornered Remy on the edge of the balcony. Remy simply sat there in despair. "Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Remy looked down ignoring him. Joe walked into the foreground and broke off  
a piece of the roof. He was about to smash it on Remy's head when Rogue's voice drifted up. She was on the bridge and was yelling to Joe, telling him to stop.

"No! Leave 'im alone!" shouted Rogue.

"Rogue?" said Remy asthough hearing her voice gave him new life.

"Joe don'!" shouted Rogue.

Joe swung down at Remy, but Remy caught the weapon in his hand. Remy rose up and roared in Joe's face. They proceeded through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Remy took a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, Rogue entered another balcony closer to the fight.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like **me**!" teased Joe.

Remy had been provoked enough. He emerged and they fought again.

"It's over, beast! Rogue is mine!"

This time, however, Remy picked up Joe by the neck and held him over the edge of the roof.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" pleaded Joe.

Remy's anger slowly melted off his face, and the look of compassion returned. He pulled Joe back onto the roof.

"Get out!" He shoved Joe to the ground. Above, Rogue came out on the balcony.

"Remy!" she shouted.

"Rogue!" he said softly. Remy started to climb the tower until he reached the balcony. He hung over the side. "Rogue? You came back."

"Course ah came back swamp rat." she said sweetly.

Remy and Rogue stared passionately at each other, but the moment was interrupted when Joe snook up and stabbed Remy in the back. Remy roared in pain and Rogue was helpless. Joe pulled the knife out of Remy's back. Remy started to fall, knocking Joe off his balance and fell, never to be seen again.

Rogue reached forward and pulled Remy back. Rogue helped the injured Remy up onto the balcony, where he lay down on the floor. The objects came rushing out, but stay out of sight.

"You came back." he repeated.

"O' course ah came back. Ah couldn' let them...Oh this is all mah entire fault. 'F only I'd gotten here sooner." she cried.

"Maybe it's better dis way." Remy said weakly.

"Don' talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's goin' t'b'fine. You'll see." she assured him.

"At least I got to see you one... last...time."

Rogue pulled Remy's paw up to her cheek. He held it there for a second, and then dropped it. His head fell back, and his eyes closed. Rogue dropped the paw and put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe this had happened. Remy had died.

" No, no! Please! Please! Please don' leave me!" she cried slowly. "Ah don' wan' you t' go…I love you!" she cried.

The objects, who watched the last petal, fall off the rose. They all looked down at the floor, and Scott put his arm round Irene.

Rogue cried onto Remy's beastly chest, just crying as the rain continued to fall.

But one beam of light fell, like a shooting star. Then another came. And another, and another. Rogue finally noticed what was happening. She stopped crying for a second, and then started to back away from Remy. A fog began to enshroud Remy. The objects looked on in extreme anticipation. Remy rose up into the air magically and began to turn. He was enveloped in a cloud of light, and became wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, Remy's body was ting and forming. A fore paw came out and the claws turned into fingers. A hind paw emerges and developed into a foot. Finally, a wind blew across his face and the fur melted away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descended and was laid on the floor again. The fog disappeared and Rogue reached out to touch him. She jerked her hand back, however, when the figure began to move. It stood, and then looked at its hands, then turned to face Rogue. It is a human, with the same demon eyes as Remy. It was obviously Remy, transformed. Rogue gave him a mysterious look.

"Rogue, it's moi, Remy." he said to her as he saw her face.

She continued to look at him sceptically, but then she saw the red on black demon eyes, and instantly knew it was him.

"It is you!" she said as she looked into his eyes. He slowly put his hand around her waist and looked into her beautiful eyes, like emeralds. The slowly, put passionately kissed. As they kissed, a firework was released from the kiss and exploded around them.

The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, return to the balcony, where the objects hop out to meet the Prince and Rogue. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.

"Etienne! Scott! Oh Irene, look at us!" shouted Remy as he hugged them all.

"It is a miracle!" shouted Etienne.

Remy picked up Rogue and swung her around. The ruffles of her white dress wipe to the ballroom, where all are gathered to celebrate. Rogue was wearing her original pink glittering dress with her hair tied up, and Remy in his strapping ballroom clothes.

"Well, Etienne old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" asked Scott to Etienne.

"Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell." said Etienne.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." corrected Scott.

"No you didn't. I told you." corrected Etienne.

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" shouted Etienne.

He took off his glove and slapped Scott across the face with it. They began to fight.

Rogue and Remy, who are dancing around on the dance floor, Rogue looked at Remy and smiled.

"So now are you happy Rogue?" he asked.

"Ah always was with you Cajun." she replied.

"You're emerald eyes are so belle mon amour. I jus' wan't' kiss you." said Remy. Rogue laughed and looked at him daringly.

"Go ahead then swamp rat, know one is stopping you." Remy smiled and kissed her passionately. When they separated they smiled.

"I love you mon amour Rogue." said Prince Remy.

"Ah love you too Remy LeBeau." said Rogue also.

It slowly zooms out with Rogue and Remy dancing around the room, and faded into the final stained glass window, this one with Rogue and Remy in the center surrounded by the rest of the characters.

'Certain as the sun, rising in the east tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast! Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's not it we have a lot of the story to go yet my friends…REVIEW OR NO UPDATE LUV YA ALLxXx Next chapter coming up soon. **


	7. A New Life

**Hiya so before I start I want to clear a few things up:**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Sorry if the last one seemed a little rushed**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**_C_hapter Seven A New Life**

It had been two months since Remy LeBeau had returned to being a human being, and life was great for him. He had the most beautiful love, great friends, and a castle full of joy.

Sure he used to be spoilt and fuming, conceited Prince, but when he met Rogue, his life had turned around. After all his years of being a womanizer, sleeping with peasant women for pleasures, he had finally learned to love again.

By again I mean he had been burnt once before. Yes, Remy LeBeau had been in love before with a woman. When he was young, his father, King Jean-Luc LeBeau made a peace offering with another kingdom they were at war with, that Remy should marry their daughter and bring the two kingdoms together. Of course Remy ad Belladonna had to become friends, and eversince they were 4, they had been best of friends. It was until Remy and Bella's 16th birthday, they were to be married. Remy, was very much in love with Belladonna, and wanted more than anything to spend the rest of his life with her. It was on their wedding day, before their marriage was to become whole, Remy found Bella kissing his brother, Henri LeBeau.

Remy had swore to never fall in love again, and after Remy's 16th birthday his father Jean-Luc went away, Remy ordered Henri to be banished. Jean-Luc's kingdom agreed with Henri's banishing as they knew Prince Remy was a kind person at heart.

Though what the people didn't know is that Jean-Luc would not return, so Remy took order, still as a Prince, and the people found that he was now an evil man, spoilt and conceited, and unloved.

Remy hated to think back on those days, when he treated people like dirt and didn't care about them. He knew that it all began with Bella's betrayal with his won brother. He only wished he could see his brother again. Sure, back when he was a beast or after he saw them kiss he never wanted to see Henri again, but now he had the good put inside of him again, he wanted his family back, he wanted to know where his father was, and he wanted to see his big brother again.

"Remy?" said a voice. Remy turned around o see Rogue standing in the doorway of their huge bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Remy smiled and stood up from his chair he was sat in and walked over to his beautiful woman.

"I am fine mon amour, jus' t'inkin'." Remy replied as he put his hand on her cheek. Rogue smiled and held that hand and closed her eyes. His touch was so pure and made her feel so strong. She opened her eyes and looked at Remy.

"Are you thinkin' 'bout you're father again?" Rogue asked. Remy had told Rogue about his father and how he did not return. He had also told her about henri, but not about Belladonna, as far as Rogue new, there was no such person as Belladonna.

"Qui, I jus' wonder where he is. It's been 5 years since he's been gone." Remy said. "I know I am 21 now an' can look after de castle on my own, considering what happened t' de castle, but dat aint de point. I aint de rightful King yet Rogue."

Rogue smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"You've grown up a lot Remy. You learnt a lot o' thangs about being a leader. You learnt 'bout yourself an' other people, you learnt you're not the only person in the world, you learnt how t' love. Ah think that you are ready t' become a king." assured Rogue. Remy took Rogue in his arms. How he lived without this women he'd never know, but he knew one thing for sure, he loved her a hell of a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse moi, excuse moi!" shouted a brunette as he shoved past a crowd of people in the French village. In front of him was a festival, but what he needed to know, was for what. "Excuse moi Madame but can you please tell moi what dis festival is fo'?"

The woman looked at him and stared into his eyes. He was very creeped out but none the less he needed to know.

"It is for the Prince." said the French woman putting her English accent on. "You do not know of what has happened?" she asked the man.

"Non I jus' come t' dis town t'day." said the man who was about 24.

"Well there was a prince of this castle and he was transformed into a Beast as he was spoilt man. He had to find true love and true love in return, but he would never find one as who would love a Beast? Instead though he met Rogue, she lives or lived in vis town. She was a very strange girl, she wanted to travel the world and all of that weird kind of stuff. Anyway Beast fell in love wiz her and let her go. There was zis big fight with the town's people and the castle but in the end Beast died, but Rogue kissed him and he turned into his man self again. Zis happened 2 months ago, so we are celebrating today." explained the French woman. The man was shocked and couldn't believe that. He snapped out of his trance and thanked the woman and ran to the castle.

He was stopped though by the castle gates and the castle guards.

"Reason for wanting to come in the castle?" asked one if the guards.

"Um…because I was asked t' send a message fo' de Prince Remy, but I ur…I need t' give it him back." said the man. The two guards looked at each other and looked back at the man.

"Very well." The gates opened and the man ran in.

"Hey, that guy looked familiar." said the guard.

"Yeah, I think I've seen him before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a huge table in the dining room, which seated every single servant, man, woman, everyone who lived in the castle. Of course the table was too long for Rogue to sit at one end and Remy the other, so Remy sat at the top end and Rogue on the left hand side of the table.

Remy stood up and chimed his glass with a spoon. Everyone stopped talking and looked to him.

"Friends who are gathered 'ere t'day. We have been t'rough so much t'gether. Number one being turned into objects but still. I have t say dat I am honoured t' b' sittin' wit' you all t'day. An' dat I have never had such good friends. So t'ankyou. But de main person we should all b' sayin' t'anks too, is dis young femme 'ere." Remy said as he looked to Rogue. Rogue blushed and stood up. "Because she saved us all, an' not jus' fo' turning us back into our human forms…" the dog barked (used to be the footstool), Remy laughed, "and dogs form, but because she stole dis Cajun's heart, an' I'm so glad she did." Remy looked into Rogue's eyes and took her two hands in his two hands. "I love you Rogue, an' I always will." Rogue smiled and the two kissed each other.

"Yeah you said dat t' ya family too." said a voice. Remy and Rogue pulled away from their kiss and all the people at the table turned to see a man standing in the dining hall. "Miss moi brother?"

"_Henri."_ said Remy as he saw his brother standing in front of him.

"De one an' only." said Henri.

"Who's Henri?" said Jamie out loud. Irene pocked him to shhh.

"Who's Henri? Ah so mon brother didn' tell anyone 'bout moi." said Henri.

"Everyone knows 'bout you Henri, everyone saw you leave dis place." said Remy angrily, Rogue stood beside him, shocked.

"I was banished dats why. But t' de 'lil boys question, Henri I am, first Prince of our Kingdom, air t' de throne." Jamie gasped, but everyone already knew who he was.

"Why'd you come back?" asked Remy. "Did you come back t' become Prince again, or t' kill me?"

Henri laughed as he slowly walked over to his brother. "Non little brother, I didn't come 'ere t' kill you, even though I was banished. I come 'ere t' make t'ings up wit' you." explained Henri.

"An' why would you want t' do dat after I banished you?" asked Remy. Henri stood right infront of Remy now.

"Because Remy, you are mon brother, an' no matter what I do you always will b'. What I did was wrong, but I've grown up since den." said Henri. "SO lets talk."

"Non, you did de worst t'ing anyone could ever do you st…" Remy remembered Rogue didn't know. "You know what you did."

"Remy sugah, he's came 'ere fo' you, the least you could do is talk t' 'im. One simple talk." Rogue said. Remy turned to Rogue and looked into her deep, loving emerald eyes.

"But Rogue, he is banised, it is de law dat I cannot let 'im back 'ere." Rogue put her hand on Remy's cheek.

"But he's you're brother, a stronger bond than any law. Please Remy, just one simple talk." Rogue said. Remy sighed. He turned back to Henri.

"Very well." said Remy.

"Good, but we should do it somewhere private." said Henri looking at all the people at the table.

"Non, 'f you got somet'ing t' say, say it in front o' all o' us." said Remy. "I don' hide secrets from mah people."

"Wow you have grown up." said Henri.

"Remy, jus' do it, he is you're brother after all." said Rogue cutting in.

"An' you mus' b' Rogue, de gal who broke de spell." said Henri as he pushed Remy out of the way and kissed Rogue's hand. "De rumours are true, you are so belle chere." Rogue blushed, but Remy didn't take it so kindly. He grabbed Henri and dragged him to a small room and slammed the door behind him.

"So hat Henri, you goin' t' try t' take Rogue awaw now like ya did Belladonna." said Remy.

"You still mad about Bella, t'ought you wuld b' over dat bah now." said Henri.

"Are you some kind o' idiot!" shouted Remy. "Course I don' love Bella anymore, but dat don' make a difference on what you did!"shouted Remy.

"Look I'm sorry brother, but I loved Bella, she was beautiful and she captured mon heart. An' I know she loved moi too." explained Henri. Henri could see the anger rising from Remy's face. "But I do know she loved you Remy, she loved you, jus' in a different way."

"She captured mon heart too Henri, Bella was mah life." said Remy.

"But she more t' moi den you saw her. Remy you have t' understand dat Bella didn' want t' marry at such a young age. She wanted to love but jus' not marry at 16. She was confused an' I was der for 'er. Soon we got t' talkin' an' den next t'ing I know we were sleeping t'gether, an' den fallin' in love with each other." explained Henri. "I would change de past 'f I could Remy, I would, but I would never chnge falling in love wit' Bella, she was one o' de best t'ings dat happened t' moi."

Remy was ilent for a few moments and then started pacing around.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you lied t' moi Henri, I loved her too, so much." said Remy.

"But you got Rogue now, ya tellin' moi dat love fo' Bella was more dan you'r elove fo' Rogue now?" asked Henri.

"Non Henri, Rogue is totally different from Bella, her love is different. When we kiss I feel like I'm in heaven, when I make love t' 'er I feel more in heaven. Wit' Bella it was never like dat. Like you an' Bella, Rogue was de best t'ing dat ever happened t' moi an' I wouldn' change dat fo' de world. She loved me even though I was a beast, a monster." explained Remy. Then it hit him. If Henri had truly loved Bella, then he would have done anything to be with her, and Remy felt the same way about Rogue.

Without thought Remy ran to his brother and hugged him. At first Henri didn't know what to do, but then he understood and hugged his young brother back.

"Welcome home Henri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, when are you and Remy to be wed?" asked Irene. Rogue was drinking some water and immediately spat it out.

"Marriage? Ah never even thought o' that." said Rogue. "Ah mean ah have o' course but ah've only been 16 fo' eight months, ah'm not even thinking o' that."

"Well you will have to think about it soon Rogue, Remy will ask you to marry him and you will become Princess of this Cajun Kingdom." explained Irene.

"Ah do want t' marry Remy someday, an' ah'm sure he feels the same way, but ah know Remy won' ask me t' marry him yet, because it's too soon." said Rogue.

"But you were with him as a beast for 6 months, and with him as a human for two, you know him from the beast and the human. Us servants only knew him as the spoilt child, angry beast and kind prince." explained Irene.

"Oh Irene ah do love Remy so, but marriage is jus' not the right thing fo' us right now." said Rogue.

"Well expect it child, Remy needs a Queen." Then that's when it hit Rogue, her responsibility, she _would_ have to marry Remy sometime, and she was looking forward to it, but she also knew that when she did, soon enough she would be Queen…Rogue wanted an adventure but not that kind. How could she do this? And then she knew she couldn't.

"Ah…ah…ah have t' go upstairs…." said Rogue as she ran from the kitchen and up into her and Remy's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy yawned and as he was proceeding to walk up the grand staircase to his ad Rogue's room. He suddenly heard a knock at the door and his butler opened it.

"Good evening sir, may I ask you're pres…oh my it's you." said the Butler shocked by who it was. Remy heard him and looked puzzled.

"Who is it?" he asked. The butler didn't answer. Rem walked down the stairs and opened the door fully to the man who was drenched from the moonlight rain. "…Jean-Luc…""

**So what do you think, good bad, bad good? REIVEW because that's the only way I will find out. Next chapter, you will love, full of Rony and lets just say…meet the parents….**


	8. Forever?

**Hiya so before I start I want to clear a few things up:**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Yes, Sleeping beauty part is coming up but this is the major part which you must understand.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Eight Family Dinner**

_Previously…_

"_Oh Irene ah do love Remy so, but marriage is jus' not the right thing fo' us right now." said Rogue. _

"_Well expect it child, Remy needs a Queen." Then that's when it hit Rogue, her responsibility, she would have to marry Remy sometime, and she was looking forward to it, but she also knew that when she did, soon enough she would be Queen…Rogue wanted an adventure but not that kind. How could she do this? And then she knew she couldn't. _

…

"_Who is it?" he asked. The butler didn't answer. Remy walked down the stairs and opened the door fully to the man who was drenched from the moonlight rain. "…Jean-Luc…""_

………

"Well, well, well, looks like mah boy b' runnin' dis castle fo' moi." said Jean-Luc as he stepped in, soaking wet.

"What de hell are you doin' 'ere!" shouted Remy clenching his fists.

"Now now Remy, I know you wouldn' hit your own father."

"A lot has changed in de past. 'Ow come you disappeared, 'ow come you never told us where you were!" shouted Remy.

"Remy, I will explain later, but fo' now we mus' get down t' business. I'm de king an' I have returned. Now where's Henri?" asked Jean-Luc.

"I banished 'im."

"What!" shouted Jean-Luc. "You banished your own brother!"

"You wouldn't understand Jean-Luc…father. You know he ripped mah heart out when he slept wit' Belladonna, an' when you left de kingdom I new it was de perfect time t' do what I wanted t' do all along, banish mah brother." explained Remy.

"I always new you were a selfish, spoilt brat Remy, but I never t;ought I'd see de day when you banished your own brother." said Jean-Luc.

"Well I'm not de ol' Remy anymore, I've changed."

"As I've heard. Rumour is you were a Beast. You fell in love wit' a girl named…Rouge?"

"Rogue!" Remy corrected.

"Dats de one. Wow, she mus' b' one beautiful women t' capture you're heart." said Jean-Luc.

"One t'ing I learnt from being a beast Father is t' never judge someone by der looks." Jean-Luc smiled. "An' by de way, Henri came back t'day an' we made t'ings up. Fact wa she loved Bella, I jus' didn' see dat. Rogue's changed moi father…truly she has."

Jea-luc put his hand on his boy's shoulder.

"Good, 'coz I need de next King t' b' here."

"T'ing is, you know da the can't b' de king now because o' de banishing thing right?"

"We'll see…now ehere's my room?"

"Same room it was befo'."

"Good, good. I don' wan' anyone sleeping in mah bed." Remy smiled. Now he truly had all his family back. "An' Remy, tomorrow I wan' a family dinner, Rogue's and our own." Remy nodded and bowed.

"Welcome home mah king."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy woke up to find Rogue, kicking and screaming next to him. He didn't want to wake her up but he wanted to carm her down, so he sung in her ear a song of tale as old as time. She soon soothed down and remained her natural posture. He smiled and truly felt happy with her. He loved comforting her and making her feel like everything was going to be okay. He just wondered what her nightmare was about…

That morning Rogue woke up and looked to Remy who was staring at her.

"Mornin' sunshine." said Rogue as she smiled sweetly to him, her face on her pillow and the same with Remy.

"Mornin' mon chere, have a good sleep?" he asked her.

"Uh…yeah ah slept like a log." Rogue lid, and Remy new it.

"Sure chere, whatever you say. But Remy wants t' know about you're nightmare you had last night." said Remy. Rogue froze, she couldn't tell him about that, if she did she was sure their relationship would be in the dumps, even after 2 months.

"Sugah, it's nothin' t' worry 'bout, ah jus' had a bad dream is all." assured Rogue.

"Okay…but I jus' want t' know 'f It's anyt'ing t' do wit'…Joe or de castle…moi." said Remy sadly. Rogue smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Remy, ah know that being the Beast was hard an' all, but now you're not. An' that don' make a difference."

"An' why don' it make a difference?" asked Remy.

"Because ah fell in love with you even when you looked like a beast, it's not about you're appearance, it's about the inner you." said Rogue. Remy smiled.

"I'm so glad I have you Rogue." Remy hugged her and held her tight. Her head was over his shoulder so he couldn't see her face. She looked to the side of his head and then looked down sadly. She loved Remy…but she wasn't sure that was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy had told Rogue of his fahter's return and his request of a family dinner, so Rogue agreed and wanted to look her best for the dinner. She of course sent out an invitation to her aunties who were so happy to hear that she was with Remy now.

Rogue and Remy were stood near the door, waiting for her aunties.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"O' course. Ah haven' even met you're father yet" said Rogue. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress and gloveswhich sparkled. Remy wore a tux.

There was a knock at the door and Rogue ran to get it. She opened it to reveal the Three 'women'.

"Rogue!" they all shouted as they hugged her.

"Oh auntie O, Jean, Kitty! It's so great t' see ya'll." said Rogue. "Ah wan' you to meet mah Prince and mah lover, Prince Remy." The three fairies looked over to the nervous Prince and bowed to him.

"It's a pleasure you're Prince." said Kitty. Rogue laughed and walked over to Remy.

"Well ah think that we sohlud go into the dining room now." said Rogue.

"I agree, an' let moi tell dese beautiful women dat de cooks make de best chiken you've ever tasted." said Remy.

"Oh es I love chicken." said Jean. The couple led the three women to the dining hall. hey opened the door and there stood Henri and Jean-Luc standing up, waiting for them. Charles was also there but already sat down.

"Well aren't you a sight fo' saw eyes." said Jean-Luc as he walked over to Rogue and kissed her hands. She curtsied and smiled at him proudly.

"You're majesty." she said.

"Please call moi Jean-Luc, or better yet you'll b' callin' moi father soon." Rogue blushed, but not in a good way. Remy laughed.

"An' hopefully dat will b' soon." said Remy.

After the introductions were done, Ororo kept glancing to Jean-Luc and vice versa.

"Before dinner begins, I would like a word with Ororo, Kitty and Jean 'f ya don' mind." said Jean-Luc.

"No that's okay." said Rogue. Jean-Luc nodded and the three women and himself got up and went into a small room.

"I sohlud have known." said Ororo. "Jean-Luc, I can't believe our Rogue fell in love with Remy."

"I know, it's a miracle." said Jean-Luc.

"This is perfect." said Kitty.

"Definitely." sad Jean.

"It's kind of strange seein' you fairies after all dese years. I never heard how de Princess wo' doin'." said Jean-Luc.

"She still doesn't know, we went round to her father, King Logan when she was kidnapped, he was worried sick. But we never knew it was Remy until a couple of weeks ago." explained Ororo.

"Father!" shouted Remy. Jean-Luc nodded and opened the door for the three ladies to go back into the dining room.

Later on that evening, the 'family' were eating their desert. It had been a pretty good dinner and nothing had really gone wrong. Rogue was still worried about the Queen thing, Remy was getting funny looks from the three women, Jean-Luc was staring at Rogue and Henri…well he was just eating.

"So Rogue, I can tell bah you're accent you're not from around 'ere, where you b' from?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Oh well, ah actually don' know. My aunties found me when ah was a baby an' raised me ever since. Ah have ma accent ah guess from a few o' mah friends." replied Rogue. Jean-Luc nodded his head.

"I wonder, have you ever been to King Logan's castle in England?" asked Jean-Luc.

"No, but ah would like t' travel there one day. That's what ah really want t' do with mah life, jus' t' travel an' see what's out there."

"Well I will have t' take you sometime chere." said Remy as he smiled at her. Rogue smiled back and then panicked a little.

"Oh this desert it lovely your majesty." said Ororo.

"I've like, had better." said Kitty. Jean nudged her.

"Well I think it's excellent." she said smiling.

"Well I'm full I'll think I'll leave it." said Kitty. As she stood up with her plate she caught her leg and fell back on the chair. The chocolate desert went into the air and hit Henri in the face. Henri smudged it off him and not knowing who threw it, but thinking it was Remy, he threw his desert. Remy picked up his and threw it back but it hit Jean by accident. Jean threw hers and the food fight began.

In the end they all ended up with chocolate on their faces. Rogue and Remy descended to their room.

"So chere, had a nice evening?" he asked her.

"It was…lively." she said. They both laughed and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I love you." he said.

"Love ya too sugah." He kissed her on the cheek and went into his bathroom. Rogue sighed and started to walk to hers and Remy's room. As she opened it she saw a bright light from the guest bedroom.

"No dears, no magic!" shouted Ororo.

"Like why not? It's not like anyone is watching!" said Kitty.

"And the king already knows its us." said Jean.

"That's not the point, if Rogue saw us, what do you think she'll say. She'll want answers and we'd have to tell her the truth." explained Ororo.

"The truth about what?" asked Rogue as she came into their room. "What was that bright light?"

"Oh Rogue dear, I didn't see you come in." said Ororo. "No bright light, just the…candle."

"Okay…"

"Ur hey Rogue lets like, go downstairs." said Kitty trying to get her out of the room. "I want to like, ask you some questions."

"Alright, no need t' push." Kitty pushed her outside into the moonlit garden.

"So how are you and Remy?" asked Kitty. Rogue smiled faintly.

"We're fine, fine…"

"Rogue, I may be like, the worst auntie in the world, but I like, know when you're lying." Rogue smiled and laughed.

"Ya were always the one that understood me the most Kitty. But it doesn't matter."

"No come on Rogue, you know you can always talk to me." said Kitty. Rogue turned her head away from Kitty. "Is it Remy? Is it the castle? Don't you like where you are or something?" Rogue turned her head back to Kitty. Tears were falling down her beautiful face. "Rogue dear, like what's wrong?"

"Kitty, ah'm so confused."

"About what?"

"Ah…ah can' tell you."

"Rogue, please like, I know you can talk to me. You've always been able to talk to me." pleaded Kitty to the crying Rogue.

"Ah know Aunt Kitty, you're more spirited than Auntie O an' Aunt Jean, but that's not the point. Ah jus' can'." said Rogue.

"Please darling, like, if it's upsetting you this much you need to let it out."

"But Kitty ah can'…ah jus' can'…It's an evil thought, but ah've been thinking 'bout it so much that it's scaring Me." said Rogue.

"Rogue tell me please. You're my…child in a way and I hate to see you cry…please Rogue you need to…"

"Alright ya wanna know, ya really want t' know!" shouted Rogue. "Ah'm havin' second thoughts on me an' Remy!" Kitty gasped and Rogue started to cry again.

"Dear heavens child." said kitty. 'But she can't have second thoughts, there betrothed and he's her true love, to break the spell that might happen.' thought Kitty.

"It's not that ah don' love 'im Kitty, ah'm jus' Irene was telling me 'bout having t' marry Remy because he's the rightful King when Jean-Luc dies since Henri had been banished he can' have the thrown. But ah jus' can' take that responsibility. Ah want t' travel the world an' see things no other person has seen befo'…an' ah wanted t' see them with Remy, more than anything, but now ah realised that that can' b', because he's a Prince an' ah'm jus' a…a…"

'Princess!' thought Kitty, but she couldn't say that, not yet.

"…jus' a peasant gal." finished off Rogue.

"Oh but darling, you're much more than that." reassured Kitty.

"No ah'm not. T' you ah am but that's because you're family, in a way, but t' other people ah'm jus' a girl who is odd…an' broke a spell an' fell in love." sighed Rogue.

"What more could a person want Rogue?" asked Kitty.

"Look ah jus' can' do this…but ah can' leave Remy, ah love Remy so much…oh Kitty what can ah do!" Rogue flung herself into Kitty's arms.

"For once child I don't know. All I can say is, follow you're heart…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rogue woke up and looked at the sleeping Remy. He was so peaceful, so cute. She loved him so much.

'But how can ah b' with him when ah am havin' second thoughts. Ah can' b' a queen o' France, ah jus' can' b'…maybe 'f ah was born into that sort o' family ut the thang is ah'm not. Urr! Ah jus' wish he didn' have t' b' King, an' he could come with me…wherever ah went…' Rogue thought. She got up slowly only to be caught by Remy and pushed back on the bed.

"Swamp rat!" Rogue shouted. Remy got on top of her and started to laugh.

"What river rat?"

"What d'ya think you're doin'?" she asked him.

"Lovin' ya." Rogue laughed nad smiled ay him.

"You can b' such a charmer sometimes." she said to him.

"Only fo' you mon amour." he kissed her forehead and her face down to her neck. She started to laugh when he kissed her neck, which made im smile. "T'night chere, we'll have a feast t' celebrate all o' dis."

"All o' what?"

"Your family mah family, us…together again." Rogue laughed.

"All right sugah." said Rogue. 'How could ah not spend the rest o' mah life without this man, ah love him an' ah want t' b' with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late night had come and the whole kingdom watched as the Feast began. Everyone was invited, even peasants. Everyone felt the joy of the night, the love in the air…it was going to be a fantastic night. Fireworks blasted into the air, people danced and laughed, eat and drank. Everyone was just having pure fun.

Suddenly a horn was heard. Remy stood up on the stage dragging Rogue up with him. Rogue was wearing a white dress with light blue on it. Remy spoke loud so everyone could hear him.

"Listen up everyone, I jus' wanna say dat 'f it weren't fo' Rogue, I wouldn' b' here t'night wit' you wonderful people, wit' m kingdom. An' now infront o' you all, t' show mah eternal love fo' mah Rogue…" Remy walked over to Rogue and lightly got her one hand in his and got down on one knee, "…Rogue, you're mahlife now an' i can' t'ink o' a life wit' out you…will you do de honour o' bein mah Queen?" He held out a small velvet box with a beautiful amethyst ring.

Rogue gased as did most people, but hers was not out of joy. Of course she was happy, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be his Queen…she just didn't know what to do.

Remy started to look worried and Rogue looked at him. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She had a sad expression on her face, knowing that her life would never be the same again.

"No." she said. Everyone gasped in horror. Remy's heart basically stopped. "Remy ah love you, but ah'm not ready t' b' yaw Queen."

Everyone looked at her and the face Remy displayed. He was hurt, shocked, and dead inside.

"Please Remy, you have t' understand…ah love you so much, but I'm jus' not ready t' take this step. An' that's why I cannot stay with you anymore. Ah need t' get away from life fo' a while…ah want t' live it, 'coz ah haven't done that yet…" Rogue explained

Remy just looked into her emerald eyes and new the truth. Tears tried to escape from his eyes but he held them back, he knew that he would not cry again. He stood up and walked through the crowd, not bothering if he bumped into someone. Rogue looked at him go and put her hand on her head. She then stood up and walked in the other direction.

The three fairies looked at each other in shock and new what was going through their minds. They also walked out, but went inside a small room.

"Oh my, poor Prince Remy." said Jean.

"I know, but boy Rogue gave him a good talking like too." said Kitty.

"SO what are we going to do?" asked Jean.

"I know this sounds a bit…dumb. But even though Rogue loves Remy, he may not be the true love she needs. The spell is that of true loves kiss will break the spell, Remy may not be it. I know they are betrothed, even though they do not know this, but maybe that isn't the true love." explained Ororo.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Jean.

"I suggest my dear, that we wipe her memory clean of this boy." Kitty gasped.

"But you can't like do that, she loves him."

"Haven't you listened to a word I've just said?" asked Ororo.

"Yes but, there in love."

"But it cannot be true love if she refuses his proposal." pointed out Ororo.

"I like, guess so. But you must wipe out Remy's too." said Kitty.

"I can't do that to Remy." said Ororo.

"Why not?" asked Jean.

"Because being the Beast and learning of love has taught him a lesson, he knows how to love, and I cannot do that to him. He doesn't know that Rogue is the Princess, and nor shall he know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…an' now you want t' erase Rogue's? No!" shouted Remy. "I love her, I don' wan' 'er t' forget moi! Why d you wan; 'er memories erased o' 'er, why have you done dis!"

"Remy, for now we cannot tell you." said Ororo.

"We did it because she loves you but wants to forget you." said Kitty. Ororo shoved Kitty with her elbow. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Listen we're doing it for her, please Remy, I know you love her, but she needs a life. You know how much she wants to travel, how can she do that with you in her head?" asked Ororo.

"I guess so…but will she forget moi…totally?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so…" said Jean.

"But will she b' happy?" asked Remy.

"Yes, more happier than ever." saidKitty.

"…It kills moi t; say dis…very well den."

"Remy!" shouted a voice. Rogue came through the doors. "Hey what are ya'll three doin' in 'ere?" asked Rogue.

"We had to ask Remy an important question." said Kitty.

"Well 'f ya'll don' mind ah need t' talk t' Remy privately please."

"No, we will stay here, but go ahead." Rogue looked at them confused but shook it ogg and knelled down and looked up to him as he was sat on the bed.

"Remy ah love you an' ah'm so sorry, ah do wan't' spend the rest o' mah life with you. Ah changed mah mind, ah wanna b' you're Que…" suddenly pink magic started to go around her. Rogue and Remy looked at it amazed. She then looked at Remy and saw his image fade away. She fainted backwards onto the floor.

"What did you do!" shouted Remy as he ran over to her. "She wanted t' marry moi!"

"I'm sorry Remy. If you ever need us we will be in the Forest of Ravens, near the castle of King Logan and his Queen Raven. But now, we must go." Ororo said as she used her magic to make him unconscious, he wouldn't forget anything; he would just be sleep for a week or so. The three fairies vanished with the unconscious Rogue…and vanished out of Remy's life…forever?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you think. Again, if I get 5 or 4 reviews I will update (he he he). Thank you and don't worry you'll get it all soon. **


	9. Once Upon A Dream

**Hiya so before I start I want to clear a few things up:**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**This is now the Sleeping beauty bit.**

**Don't worry earth guardian **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Nine Once Upon A Dream**

"How about this one?" asked Kitty.

"This is the one I picked." said Ororo.

"Oh she'll look beautiful in it." said Jean. The three fairies were picking a dress for Rogue to wear when they told her…the truth.

"Now I thought a few changes here…" said Ororo as she pointed some of the changes which she wanted to make.

"Don't forget a pretty bow." said Jean.

"And there's the shoulder line." said Ororo.

"We'll make it like blue." said Kitty.

"Oh no, dear, pink." ordered Ororo.

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats." said Jean.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Kitty.

"Oh, I'll think of something." said Ororo.

Rogue came down the stairs and found the fairies, looking quite suspicious.

"Well, and what are you three up to?" asked Rogue.

"Up to?" questioned Jean.

"We want you to pick some berries." said Kitty off the top of her head.

"That's it, berries!" said Jean.

"Berries?" asked Rogue.

"Lots of berries." said Ororo.

"But Ah picked berries yesterday." pointed out Rogue.

"Oh, we need more, dear." said Jean.

The fairies pushed Rogue out of the house.

"Now don't hurry back, dear."

"And don't go to far." shouted Ororo.

"And don't speak to strangers." shouted out Jean.

"Goodbye, dear!" they all shouted.

"Goodbye!" shouted Rogue.

Rogue walked through the forest. She started to sing to herself, enjoying the freedom of the forest. Birds answered her singing and woke other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all came listening.

Rogue laughed as they all came around her. She loved the nature here. It was nothing like where she grew up, in that little French town. take her back.

At the same time of her thoughts, Remy was on his horse in a town not in France. He had come to see his father, as Jean-Luc had came to see King Logan. Remy knew he would have to marry Marie-Aurora or Aurora-Marie or something like that. He had had enough of being betrothed to women. Jean-Luc had deceived King Logan at first by secretly making Remy marry Bella, but Logan never found out about that and nor would he. Remy didn't want to marry this Princess though, he anted to marry Rogue. He looked at the ring he had giving Rogue when he asked her to marry her, even though she said no, he still loved her so much and knew she was scared of being a queen and that was all it was. He knew where the fairies had taken him, and he knew that they had wiped out her memory of him, so it didn't get In the way. Remy new she was simple peasant, but to him she was his queen.

Suddenly Remy heard a beautiful voice. Someone was singing…a woman.

"Hear dat, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out." said Remy to his horse.

They rode of towards the singing. While Samson jumped over a log, Remy got caught in a tree and fell off into the mud.

Rogue was surrounded by the animals of the forest, picking berries and then looked to the animals.

"Ah wonder…ah wonder why each little bird, has a someone t' sing to, sweet things to, a happy little love melody. Ah wonder, ah wonder, if mah heart keeps singing, will my song go wing-ing, to someone, who'll find me, and bring back a love song to me!"

Speaking more to herself than to the birds, Rogue moaned about how she had ''never' fell in love.

"Oh, why do they still treat me like a child? Ah mean ah've been sixteen fo' what, 9 months now!"

"Who?" hooted an owl.

"Kitty, Ororo an' Jean. They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled 'em. Ah have met someone!

"Who? Who? Who?" hooted the owl again. The animals got closer to Rogue, excited.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall an' handsome an'... an' so romantic. Oh we walked together, an' talked together, an' jus' befo' we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up." The animals sank their heads down for her. "Yes, it's only in mah dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times! Ah jus' feel like, fo' some reason, this Prince ah see is real. Ah know it sounds stupid, but ah jus' feel like ah've seen him befo'." explained Rogue. Rogue sighed and started to hum her tune. She then started to dance around and sing.

Meanwhile Remy was walking, his outfit totally drenched. He then heard the same singing he heard before. Samson trotted behind him and pocked his head up. Remy looked to his horse and smiled and ran to the sound of pure music.

Remy and Samson hid behind some bushed and looked at who the beautiful voice belonged to. Remy's eyes widened as he saw Rogue…his Rogue…his chere…his former and still to this day, lover.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once…"

"The way you did, once upon a dream." Remy had begun to dance with Rogue. She was astonished and moved backwards.

"Hey!" Rogue shouted.

"Bonjour pet'it." said Remy as he bowed. Rogue looked at him strangely. He wanted her to remember him so badly. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No ah don', but its rude t' sneak up on a gal." said Rogue as she looked him up and down. She had to admit, he was quite a catch. "What are you doin', who are ya?" Rogue asked as she looked at the familiar face.

"You don' remember moi? O' yeah, o' course not. Look I'm awfully sorry. I didn' mean t' frighten you." said Remy.

"Oh it wasn't that its jus' that you're a, a ..."

"A stranger?" completed Remy, Rogue nodded. "But don' you remember? We've met before." said Remy.

"We, we have?" asked Rogue not really understanding.

"Of course, you said so yourself: Once upon a dream! I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…"

Rogue and Remy started to waltz over to the lake. They stopped dancing and Remy put his arm around Rogue. He loved this feeling, it was just a shame she didn't remember who he was.

"Oh Rogue…I mean…I mean. Who are you, what's your name?" Remy asked, he nearly got himself caught, he didn't want Rogue to get confused and to ignore him by Remy telling hr their past.

"Hmm? Oh, mah name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, ah can', ah ... Goodbye!" Rogue shouted as she fled out of Remy's arms ad into the forest.

"But when will I see you again mah chere?" Remy asked.

"Oh never, never!" said Rogue.

"Never?" he asked, not wanting that to be true.

"Well, maybe someday." Rouge reasoned.

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening." shouted Rogue back to him.

"Where?" Remy asked.

"At the cottage, in the glen." Rogue went through the forest. She smiled back at Remy, who smiled back. Rogue couldn't help but wonder where she had seen demon like eyes like his before. Maybe they really had met once upon a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sp what did you think? Please tell me and review REVIEW!**


	10. The Truth

**Hiya so before I start I want to clear a few things up:**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**This is now the Sleeping beauty bit.**

**Don't worry earth guardian..and i'm kind of scared**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Ten The Truth **

A raven sent from White Queen looked over and saw all pink and blue smoke come out of a chimney. It flew over to it and landed on the window sill, watching.

"Shh, listen!" Rogue could be heard humming 'Once Upon A Dream'

"It's Rogue!" shouted Kitty.

"She's back, enough of this foolishness." said Ororo.

"Make it pink." said Ororo as she used her wand to make the beautiful dress, they had made for Rogue turn pink._ "_ Now hide, quick."

"Blue." said Kitty as she used her wand to make the dress blue.

"Aunt Jean, auntie O, Kitty?" Rogue walked into the cottage.

Rogue opened the door and entered. White Queen's' raven appeared in the door.

"Aunt Ororo, Kitty, Jean! Where is everybody?" Rogue asked as she looked at the side of her and saw the beautiful blue dress and the cake. "Oh!"

"Surprise, surprise!" said the fairies.

"Happy late birthday!" shouted Kitty.

"But mah birthday was 8 months ago…oh well ah can' complain. Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day o' my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." said Rogue, practically dancing around the room.

"Him?" asked Ororo.

"Rogue!" shouted Kitty.

"You've met some stranger?" asked Jean angry,

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." said Rogue smiling.

"You have? Where?" Kitty asked.

"Once upon a dream!" Rogue started to sing and dance with Kitty. "Ah know you ah walked with you once upon a dream ..."

"She's in love." said Jean.

"Well ah wouldn't say ah'm in love, but ah'm defiantly lovin' this feeling ah have of' 'im…maybe it is love…" Rogue wondered.

"Oh no." said Kitty.

"This is terrible!" said Jean.

"Why? After all, ah am sixteen, nearly seventeen." said Rogue startled by her aunt's disapprovals.

"It isn't that, dear." said Jean.

"You're already betrothed." said Ororo.

"Betrothed?" Rogue asked, not believing her ears.

"Since the day you were born." explained Ororo.

"To Prince Remy, dear." told Jean.

"But that's impossible! How could ah marry a prince, ah'd have to b' ..."

"A princess?" finished Ororo off for her.

"And you are dear!" said Jean, happily.

"Princess Aurora-Marie. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father and mother, King Logan and his Queen Raven." explained Ororo.

The raven flew off.

"But, but ah can'! He's coming here tonight, ah promised t' meet him." pleaded Rogue.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." said Kitty.

"Oh, no, no! Ah can' believe it. Ah've always dreamed of being a Princess, but now ah've met someone, ah can' ever see 'im again! No no…" Rogue started to cry andd ran up to her room.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." said Kitty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's castle

Logan was standing at the window, looking outside. Jean-Luc was with him, eating.

"No sign of her yet, Jean-Luc." said Logan, sighing.

"'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Jean-Luc. He looked to Logan who was still depressed and worried about his daughter Aurora-Marie. "Oh now, come on, wake up, de battle's over, girl's as good as 'ere."

"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ..." Logan began.

"De past, all in de past. Tonight, we toast t' de future with somet'in' i've been saving fo' sixteen years." Jean Luc got a bottle of wine and two glasses and filled them up/ He gave one to himself and Logan. "'ere, t de future!"

"Right, bub, to the future!"

"Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?" asked Jean-Luc as the sipped their wine.

"New home?" asked Logan unsure what he was suggesting.

"Children need a nest o' der own. Place to raise der little kids, ey?"

"Well, I suppose in time ..."

"A toast to the home!" shouted Jean-Luc as him and Logan gently put their glasses together.

"De plans!" Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really.

"You mean, you're building it already?" asked Logan.

!Built man! Finished. De love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Jean-Luc.

"Tomorrow? But Jean-Luc, they're not even married yet."

"Take care of that t'night. T' de wedding!"

"Now hold on, Jean-Luc. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." shouted Logan.

"Well you're getting' mah Remy aint ya?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Want t' see our grandchildren, don' we?" asked Jean-Luc getting angrier.

"Of course, but ..."

"There's no time t' lose! Getting' on in years. To the wedding!"

"Now be reasonable, bub. After all, Aurora-Marie knows nothing about this." said Logan.

"Well?" Jean-Luc didn't quite understand.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock ..."

"Shock? Mah Remy a shock? What's wrong with mah Remy?" asked Jean-Luc. 'Maybe de best t'ing is not t' have a fighr wit' Logan, after all I wo' goin' t' marry mah Remy t' another Princess so we didn' have a war…' thought Jean-Luc.

"Nothing, Jean-Luc. I only meant ..."

"Why, doesn' your daughter like mah boy!" shouted Jean-Luc "Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!"

"Now, see here ..." started Logan.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather!"

"Why, you irrational, pretentious, vociferous, old windbag! You are so gonna get it!"

Suddenly the two started to laugh…for no reason.

"What's this all about anyway?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Nothing Jean-Luc, absolutely nothing."

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other."

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow."

Splendid! King size, of course." said Jean-Luc.

"Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!" said Logan.

"His royal highness, Prince Remy!"

"Remy?" said Jean-Luc. He ran down the stairs and to the outside court yard where Remy jumped off his horse and walked over to his father.

"Remy! Remy! Remy! Hold on Remy!" shouted Jean-Luc. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"Well, I have met her, father." said Remy.

!You have? where?" asked Jean-Luc confused.

"Once upon a dream." said Remy simply as he started to sing and dance with his father.

"Oh Remy, stop it, stop dat, why, Remy, Put me down!" Remy laughed and stopped dancing. "Now, what's all dis dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, fat'er. I really did met 'er!"

"Princess Aurora-Marie? Good heavens, we must tell Logan! Why this is the most ..."

"I didn' say it was Aurora-Marie." said Remy.

"You most certainly did, you said ..."

"I said I met de girl I was going t' marry. A peasant gal." said Remy smiling.

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Remy, you're joking! You can' do dis to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won' have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess! Who is dis gal!"

"De love o' mah life, de gal who broke mah spell, mah Rogue…" said Remy going off into daydream world. Jean-Luc's face went red as he wanted to scream.

"Rogue! She is a simple peasant Remy, sure ya fell in love, but anyone could have fallen in love wit' ya!"

"Qui, an' it was Rogue. I love her so much papa."

"But her memories…they were erased." bean Jean-Luc.

"I know, but we can build new ones." explained Remy. "It's jus' a miracle dat I met 'er again. I jus' cannot believe it."

"But what of the Princess Aurora-Marie, you're really not goin' t' marry 'er?"

"I'm sure she's a nice gal, but I can' marry her, I love Rogue."

"But…the throne…"

"I'd give up mah throne anyday fo' Rogue. Oh papa, she's so special, so different from de other gals. She loves t' read she wants t' go on adventures, I love dat ;bout 'er." explained Remy.

"But you can't…the kingdoms….the grandchildren…"

"You will have grandchildren…jus' not the Princess'. I'm sure Princess Aurora-Marie will fall in love wit' someone an' have grandchildren fo' Logan. Besides nowadays…"

"Nowadays I'm still de king, and I command you to come to your senses." said Jean-Luc.

"... an' marry the girl I love."

"Exactly!"

"Goodbye, father!" Remy got on his horse and rode off.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Remy, stop, come back, hold Remy! Remy! Oh, how will I ever tell Logan mah boy loves Rogue?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think? Why don't you tell me by reviewing plz XxX**


	11. Forsaken

**Hiya so before I start I want to clear a few things up:**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Let the Romy begin….**

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Eleven Forsaken **

In the woods, the fairies and Rogue, with her head down, walked cautiously towards the castle. They got inside unnoticed into a dark room.

"All right, in here, dear." said Ororo as she shut the door behind them.

"Lock the door, Kitty! Jean, pull the drapes!" said Ororo. She then turned To Rogue who had a beautiful pink dress on. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." With her wand a pink sparkling crown appeared. Rogue bent her head down a little so Ororo could place it on her head. Rogue turned to the mirror and saw herself. She looked at her red rose lips, her beautiful emerald eyes, and her long shining arbun hair with two curled white striped which laid at each side of her face.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone." said Jean. The three fairies left the room.

"It's that boy she met." said Ororo.

"Whatever are we like going to do?" asked Kitty.

Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, White Queen shortly appeared, then there's only a ball of light visible. Aurora-Marie got up in spell, and started towards the light.

"I don't like see why she has to marry any old prince." said Kitty putside the room.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Ororo.

Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.

"Maybe we should tell King Logan about the boy." said Jean.

"Yeah but knowing the like King, he'll rip the boy into pieces." said Kitty.

They heard a faint sound from inside the room.

"Listen! White Queen!"

"Rogue, Rogue!" they all shouted as they opened the door.

"Rogue, Rogue!" they shouted again.

The fairies saw Rogue walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared. Rogue slowly walked up a staircase, following the light. The fairies tried pushing the wall open, then Ororo used her magic.

"Rogue, Rogue! Where are you? Rogue!" shouted Ororo as the three fairies ran up the staircase.

There were multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once.

Rogue!"

Rogue followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel. Rogue started to reach towards it with her left hand.

"Rogue! Don't touch anything!" the fairies shouted.

Rogue holds back. Without seeing her, the voice of White Queen was heard.

"Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!"

In a flash of light, Rogue touched the spindle with the middle finger. Just that moment, the fairies appeared in the door.

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess."

White Queen turned beside, revealing Rogue laying face-down on the floor. White Queen disappeared, laughing.

"Rogue!" said Jean as she went to her body.

"Oh Rogue! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." said Kitty.

"We're all to blame…" said Ororo.

They started crying over Rogue's motionless body. Inside the castle, King Logan and the Queen sit on their throne. Jean-Luc approached Logan.

"Logan, there's something important I have t' tell ya."

"Not now, bub." said Logan as he looked over the gates, waiting to see his beautiful daughter.

"But it's about Remy."

"Remy, oh yes, of course, Remy, why, where is the boy?" asked logan.

"That's what i'm tryin' t' tell you."said Jean-Luc,

"Well, send for him immediately!" said Logan.

"But ..." began Jean-Luc.

A fanfare sounded outside.

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" shouted an announcer.

The crowd before the castle cheered, and fireworks are shot into the sky. The fairies were crying at a bed they have placed Rogue on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd.

"Poor King Logan and the Queen Raven." said Ororo.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." said Kitty.

"They're not going to." said immediately Ororo.

"They aren't?"

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. Come!"

They flew around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Ororo had just put the spell on Jean-Luc. While drifting off to sleep, he said ...

"Well, jus' been talkin' t' Remy. Seems he's fallen in love wit' some peasant girl."

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?"

"Jus' some peasant girl he met an' fell in love wit' befo'."

"Where, where?" asled Ororo.

"Once upon a dream." He finally fell to sleep.

"Once upon a dr... Rogue" Prince Remy!" Ororo flew to Kitty and Jean. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**review! PleaseXxX**


	12. Happily Ever After?

**Let the romy end… Thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**Sleeping Beauty And The Beast**

**Chapter Twelve Happily Ever After?**

Remy was on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approached the cottage. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard someone say.

Remy went in and was surprised by a couple of White Queen's servants. He struggled, but ultimately was completely tied. White Queen and her raven watched the scene with deep satisfaction.

" Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." said White Queen.

The fairies were still on their way. As they arrived, they found the door open. They entered and found Remy's hat on the floor.

"White Queen!" said Ororo.

"She's got Prince Remy!" said Jean.

"At the forbidden mountain." said Kitty. "But we can't, we can't go there!"

"We can, and we must." said Ororo. "He's our only hope for our Rogue. Don't you understand, Remy must be her true love. They met each other an instantly Rogue fell in love with him all over again. He's the one who can break the spell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fairies reached White Queen's castle and cautiously approached it. They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed. They found a window to a room where White Queen was having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire.

"What a pity prince Remy can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." said White Queen.

White Queen walked toward the dungeon. her raven and the fairies followed her. White Queen talked to Remy, who sat chained to the wall, head down.

"Oh come now, prince Remy. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." joked White Queen, though she sounded serious.

The fairies appeared in the window of the dungeon. White Queen used her magic stick to depict the following.

"Behold, King Logan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora-Marie. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday and apparently months before that. Yes, Rogue is the Princess Aurora-Marie, Remy, the one you were meant to marry." explained White Queen. Remy looked at the magic stick's image it was showing of the Princess. His red on black eyes looked shocked. "She is indeed most wondrous fair. Sun of auburn in her hair with snow as strands of her such fair hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..."

In White Queen's imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."

Remy immediately got up and struggled in his chains.

"'Ow dare you do dis t' 'er! You're an evil witch, ya know dat!" Remy shouted.

"Why thank you, I try." Remy struggled again.

"I'm goin' t' save de woman I love, an' I'm goin' t' kill you fo' what you'vedone t' 'er!"

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." said White Queen.

Outside the dungeon, she locked the door.

The fairies approached Remy.

"Shh, no time to explain." said Ororo.

Using their magic, they opened Remy's chains and the doorlock.

"Wait, prince Remy. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." explained Ororo as Remy looked at the sword and shield.

"T'ank you."

Just outside the dungeon, the raven waited, which flew off screaming. The fairies and Remy started upwards the stairs. The raven had called White Queen's servants, which came streaming downstairs. Remy fights some of them, but then they jumped a window. Some rocks were dropped towards Remy.

"Remy, watch out!" shouted Ororo.

Ororo turned the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows was shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Kitty freed Samson. Remy rode off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil was thrown. Jean turned it into a rainbow. The raven flew towards White Queen's tower, trying to wake her. He was followed by Kitty, who first failed to hit him with her magic. At last, she turned him into a stone raven just outside White Queen's door. White Queen appeared in the door.

"No!" she shouted as she saw Remy ride off towards King Logan's castle.

"Hurry, hurry, Remy!" shouted Jean.

White Queen threw two spells, but cannot stop them.

"A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
Round Logan's castle cast by spell!" she shouted.

A black cloud appeared over the castle. Bolds of lightning struck everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Remy had to stop before them.

Remy stopped only shortly, and then started cutting a way with his sword. Finally, he is through.

"No, it cannot be!" shouted White Queen. She transported herself in front of Remy. "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!" suddenly White Queen transformed into a huge dragon.

Remy courageously started towards her. But he has no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he had to stop.

Remy climbed up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he lost his shield.

The fairies at the prince, they combine their magic on the sword/

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure!" said Ororo.

"Fo' Rogue!" Remy shouted as he threw the sword towards the dragon, which hit her. White Queen screamed and collapsed. She turned slowly into dust, never to be seen again…

Remy and the fairies got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Rogue lay on her bed. Remy looked at her beautiful auburn hair spread across the pillow. Her two white stripes fallen at each side of her face. Her eyes were shut delicately and her red rose lips were pressed out, no man could resist them.

He slowly walked towards her and looked down at her angelic face. He smiled and slowly lowered himself down, and gave her a faint kiss on the red rose lips that shammed the red red rose.

The Princess began to awake, she saw Remy and began to smile. He smiled back and she muttered her words.

"Oh Remy…" The fairies looked to one another and smiled. They new that with Remy's kiss, Rogue or Princess Aurora-Marie, would remember everything that had happened to her and Remy.

Inside the throne room, everyone awakened, too.

"Oh, ah, forgive me, Jean-Luc, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" said Logan, thinking he drifted off for a mere second.

"I was? oh yes, well, after all, Logan, dis is de fourteenth century." carried on Jean-Luc.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago." saod Logan.

"Well, t' come right t' de point, my boy Remy says he's goin' t' marry ..."

Jean-Luc was interrupted by a fanfare, (or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'). The fairies watched the scene from a balcony, as Princess Aurora-Marie and Prince Remy appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above, staring into one another's eyes. Rogue was wearing a beautiful pink dress which sparkled.

"It's Aurora-Marie, she's here!" said Logan in happiness.

"Oh are baby girl has returned." said Raven.

"And Remy!" said Jean-Luc in disbelief as Remy had told him he was going to marry the same girl he met at the castle in France, Rogue.

Aurora-Marie and Remy knelt down before the throne. Aurora-Marie then fondly embraced her mother, Raven Howlett.

"What does dis mean, boy? I don' understand." whispered Jean-Luc to Remy. "I t'ought you wanted t' marry de gal what broke de curse o' de beast, dat Rogue."

Remy was too busy looking at Aurora-Marie hugging her parents than his father but her then snapped out of it and turned to his father.

"Father, 'f you didn't notice, dat is Rogue. I didn't know she was the Princess Aurora-Marie I was meant t' marry, turns out, she is." explained Remy. "An' t'ank de Gods fo' dat." Remy added.

"But i…I…" Rogue came over and planted a kiss on King Jean-Luc's cheek.

Remy smiled and made Aurora-Marie turn her attention to him.

"So mah beautiful cherie, may I have dis dance?" asked Remy as he held out his hand. Rogue laughed.

"Why ah think ah'll let ya, swamp rat." said Aurora-Marie as she gently put her hand in his. They both walked to the dance floor which was empty and started to dance.

On the balcony, Jean had a tear running down her cheek.

"Why, Jean, what's the matter, dear?" masked Ororo.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." said Jean.

"Yes, I do, too." said Kitty. She then notices that Aurora-Marie's dress is pink and not blue. "Change it blue!" Aurora-Marie's dress became blue, but she and Remy did not notice as they were too lost in each other.

"Oh no my dears, it's just the beginning." said Ororo. She then noticed that Aurora-Marie's dress was blue. "Oh, Blue? Pink!" the dress turned pink again, and blue again and pink again and blue again and so on.

"I know you,  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream"

"I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do."

Aurora-Marie and Remy smiled at one another.

"You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream."

'Certain as the sun, rising in the east tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast!"

Rogue and Remy kissed each other passionatly.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast!"

** And They Lived Happily Ever After **

** The End**


End file.
